Already Gone
by AlwaysInLaLaLand
Summary: *Formerly 5 Months!*. With a time limit being put on a young woman's life. Having to give up everything. Saying goodbye to everyone. And coming to terms with the fact that you will never see age 26. Clearly, Becoming pregnant wasn't a part of the plan.
1. Break it Easily

* * *

Summary: 5 Months. That's it. 5 Month's is all the time I have. All the time I have to say goodbye. All the time I have to finish what I started, All the time I can expect to be on this earth. This is what it's all come down too. 5 months.

1. Sorry To Ruin Your Moment.

* * *

_"Are you Leanne?" She came in holding a clipboard and a forced smile._

_I nodded "Yes, I am"_

_"Well, I'm Dr. Michelle Keller, But you can just call me Michelle," She said. " I have the results of your test"_

_I swallowed hard "Okay"_

_She sat down on a chair. She pulled it closer to me. "Leanne." She grasped my hand. I knew by the look on her face this wasn't good news. "The mass we found in your breast was a tumor."_

_I felt my heart sink into my stomach, I nodded not sure I'd be able to say a word._

_"I apologize for having to break this to you, I know you need to leave here soon. But the tumor we found in your breast was both malicous and cancerous" She paused_

_I felt numb at that moment. I was no doctor but I was no idiot either, I knew exactly what that meant._

_"Leanne, I'm Sorry, But this is terminal."_

_"H-How long.." I knew she could tell I was on the verge of tears,_

_"Being Honest, I would say at the most 5 months." She said sadly "Again I'm very Sorry."

* * *

_

"Leanne?!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Hoping the emotion that I was feeling well up wasn't showing.

"Hi Eve"

"I'm so happy you and John are both champion again!" She smiled happily and pulled me into a hug. I tried to laugh but I felt myself about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"What? No" I lied

"You're lying" Eve frowned

"Actually Eve, I really really need to go talk to John. I'll explain everything to you as soon as I can okay?" My voice broke slightly.

Eve put her arm around me "Okay Fine, But please tell me whatever's going on soon" She said

I nodded and walked away. I had a million thoughts running through my head, What was I supposed to tell the best thing that had ever happened to me? My heart was racing wondering how I was supposed to bring this up.

He had just won back his title, Fought for an hour in an iron man match, Almost gotten blown up and had reffed a match. And now I would tell him this.

I would ruin his moment, The moment he had been fighting for.

As I saw the locker room come around the corner and my throat started to close. I wasn't sure I could handle this. I don't think I'd ever be able to.

I opened the locker room door, John was sitting on a leather chair. His wwe championship on the table in front of him, He was looking right at it.

"John" I said. My voice was raspy.

"Hey" He smiled warmly and motioned at the other chair beside him.

"Um, No, I think I need to stand when I tell you this" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

He frowned and stood up "Is everything Okay?"

I ran my fingers through my auburn hair "No, It's not."

"Tell Me what's wrong"

"John, I Um.." I felt a surge of pain in my breast and winced.

"Are you still having that pain?" John asked concerned "Did you talk to the doctor like I told you to?"

"I did" Tears began to spill down my face "Oh God, I don't wanna tell you this, You just became champ again And Now..."

"Leanne, Sweetheart, Everything's gonna be fine" He said with a handsome grin spreading across his face.

"It's Not." I put my hand on his shoulder "John, I went to the doctor."

"And?"

"Baby, They found a lump in my breast" I said starting to cry again.

John's blue eyes widened "What? Did you get it checked..."

"It's a tumor John" I spoke brokenly. John put a hand over his mouth "A...What?"

"I Have Breast Cancer" My heart broke as I watched John's face drop.

"Leanne" He looked me in the eyes. His own starting to tear up. "Please tell me that they caught this on time. Please Leanne"

I shook my head. John sat back down and ran a hand through his short hair. "Oh My God."

"John, I'm sorry, I just. I couldn't put this off..." The pain shot through me again like a sudden flash of lightning. He started to cry once he saw me bend over in pain.

John and I had been dating for over 4 years now. Through all that time, I'd never seen him cry. Never. He was by far the strongest person I knew. And yet here he was crying all because of me.

"Please Stop." I couldn't even control myself.

"Just tell me one more thing" He asked still sobbing

"What?"

"How Long?"

I closed my eyes hoping to stop the flowing tears "5 Months. That's all"

* * *

_**I know this fan fic Is very sad.  
The topic is very heartbreaking  
Please Review because the more reviews I do get.  
The quicker i'll update**_

Next Chapter:

2. Telling It All.

Leanne struggles to tell the wwe universe about her disease. And struggles even more to tell her friends meanwhile John just struggles to keep it all together.


	2. Telling it all

**_Chapter Two! Sorry for the late update but with looking after my brother and school I just haven't had enough time.  
_**

_**2. Telling it all

* * *

**_  
"You said you would tell me!" Eve frowned, Clearly she could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry." I paused "But I need to talk to Vince!"

"Why the hell are you being so distant?" Eve cried angrily "I haven't heard from you all week, neither you or John are responding to my texts and every time I DO see John he looks so upset!"

That shook me, John never let anything in his personal life affect his career life, though Eve was my closest friend. And was around all the time, She rarely saw John without a smile across his face.

"Eve I promise I'll talk to you in like an hour okay?" I pleaded, It was only a matter of time before Vince would find out about the Cancer, It was better that he found out soon.

"LEANNE JASMINE RYDER!" Eve's eyes began to flash " You are my best friend and I tell you everything. Even things you don't care about like Matty's favourite kind of cereal. And now there is something clearly upsetting you and John and you're being a total bitch about it!"

"Bitch?" My eyes started to fill. Not because I was angry but because I knew she was right "I'm being a bitch about this?"

"As far as I'm concerned spacing me out and pretending I don't matter to you is bitch like" Eve said

"Eve if you knew what I'm going through right now you would not be calling me that!" Anger started to flow through me.

"THEN TELL ME LEANNE!"

"You wanna know?" A tear trailed down my face "FINE! Eve I have Cancer! Terminal Breast Cancer. I only have 5 months left to live! I'm not going to talk to Vince to plan the Christmas party! I'm announcing my retirement!"

Eve's face completely drained of it's colour "You're Joking right Lee?"

I shook my head. I covered my face with my hand trying to choke back a sob.

"And all this time I was thinking you and John broke up or you were pregnant" Eve's voice started to break. Soon after she began to cry as did I.

"You're not a total bitch" Eve tried to crack a small smile.

"I don't know what to do Eve" I tried to smile back but ended up crying even harder. "John's becoming totally phased out. Like he doesn't wanna accept the facts. I don't know how to tell Vince or The Fans Or...."  
I clasped a hand over my mouth

"Oh my God!"

Eve knew what I was talking about "You haven't told Jeff or Matt yet have you?"

"No" More tears caressed my face "I've known them since I was 16! How am I supposed to do this?"

"Normally I would be the Gossip Queen" Eve started to cry again "But I don't think I can do it this time"

"I have to tell them." I ran a hand through my hair "But not yet. Saturday" I grasped Eve's hand. "Come with me?" My voice broke.

"Of Course" She half smiled.

"Okay I have to talk to Vince now. Please don't tell anyone yet" I said.

"I won't. I promise"

* * *

I went to the washroom to clean myself up. I was still dressed in my pink hollister T shirt and my skinny dark jeans. My hair draped in ringed curls down my shoulders. I had wiped the running mascara off and looked half decent as I walked towards his office

I knocked on the door and almost instantly had a response

"Come In!"

"Sorry to come in unannounced Vince" I spoke quietly. I almost was never in his office.

"No Problem Leanne" He smiled warmly "What can I do for The Diva's Champion?"

"Actually Vince" I sighed sadly "I have some news"

"Have a seat" He motioned to the chairs. I sat down

"I went to the doctor's the other day." A tear slipped down my face and I quickly swatted it away.

"And?"

"I was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. Terminal Breast Cancer"

Vince's face was a shocked and sad canvas "Oh Leanna. I'm so sorry"

"She gave me 5 months" I could feel myself on the verge of tears again "And I wanted you permission to announce this to the wwe universe On Raw tonight"

"No Problem." Vince looked like crying as well "Though You know you will have to-"

"Give in my title" I swallowed hard "Yeah I know. But there's one more thing"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly I felt a change in myself "I don't wanna stop wrestling just yet"

His eyes widened "I don't know if that's a bad idea"

"I'm sure. I wanna continue as long as my body can take it."

Vince shook his head "I don't know"

I took in a deep breath "I know it's risky. But It can't hurt my body as much as it's doing on it's own. I've made history in the wwe a few times now."

Vince nodded with a grin "Indeed you have. Youngest diva search winner. Youngest Women and Diva's champion. You draw cheers like no other"

I swallowed hard again "Yeah. And I wanna do it one more time"

"What's left to do?"

I grinned "I wanna get a chance to become the first ever Diva's undisputed champion"

"Leanne that would mean performing on both brands. Tons of opponents and matches..."

"I know" I spoke "And I wanna work for it. So No special treatment. I wanna earn it just like everyone else."

"Are you 100% sure about this?" He was clearly concerned

"Yes"

"And when you body can't take it anymore-"

"I'll stop. I promise"

* * *

"Talk to me John"

He looked up at me. We were backstage on Raw. In about 10 minutes John and I would kick off Raw. Therefore bringing down the entire mood for the night.

"About what?"

I shrugged. I was wearing a red knee length spaghetti strap dress with a belt. My hair was still curled.  
"I don't know. But you're barely saying anything"

He ran a hand through his short hair "What am I supposed to say?"

"Please don't tell me I brought down John Cena's always positive mood" I said

"It's hard when there's nothing to be positive about"

"Come On John. That's not true"

John raised an eyebrow at me. But I could see the sadness on his face. "Like What?"

"Hmm I wonder" I said with sarcasm gesturing towards the championship draped around his shoulder.

"Oh Yea" He sighed

"John, Please Stop This"

"What?"

"Being so sad and phased out" I touched his cheek with my finger.

"What do you expect Leanne? A huge smile on my face. Oh Yes. Your girlfriend is dying and your a big bag of smiles!" His voice broke slightly. but he cleared his throat to cover it up.

"I appreciate the attempt of a joke" I rolled my eyes. "Don't look to sad out there"

John chuckled dryly "I wouldn't dream of it"

* * *

_**Wow Long Chapter!**_

_**Please Review and I'll update soon.**_

_**3. How Could This Happen To Me.**_

_**Leanne breaks the news to the wwe universe. And to her best friends who try their best to put on a strong face. And she realizes just how much wrestling takes the strength out of her body. And wonders if her body can really take it. **_

* * *


	3. How Could This Happen To Me

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry for the wait. But Chapter 3 is finally up!_

_PLEASE **REVIEW!**_

_3.** How **Could **this **happen **to **__ me?_

_Ps:** I'll be basing chapters on songs.**_

_**Song For this Chapter: **Mariana's Trench: Beside You  
_

* * *

I knew I was going to miss all of this. Miss the lights, the cheers from the crowd, The smiles on the faces of the kids. One little girl was even holding a sign with my name on it.

_Maybe you don't need to do this._

I quickly dismissed the thought. Trying to put on my best smile. I braced myself as I looked over at John. There was no smile across his face. He wasn't doing his usual run to to ring, In fact he was walking slow. Like he was trying not to get there quickly.

When we got to the ring. John handed me the mic. But then quickly pulled it back. "Can I say something?" He whispered.

I nodded. But I wondered what he'd want to say. He looked so tired and sad it tore me up.

"Actually." John started but stopped as the crowd started to erupt in cheers. "My girl has something. Not so great to say here. So, All I wanted to say was that, You guys listen to her. Because this. Isn't good..." He stopped. It appeared like he was barely holding it together as he handed the mic and took a step back.

The crowd went silent. I questioned how I was going to go about this, This was the first time they'd ever heard an announcement like this.

"Hey New York!" My face was a smile. Only because my throat was starting to constrict. "Like John said. I- well. have to say something" I stopped to take in a breath "No, this isn't my usual smart alek comment or joke. On the weekend, I was-" I looked around at the anxious faces and then the title draped around my shoulder. "I was diagnosed with Cancer"

* * *

_**Eve Pov.**_

I had to hold in together, I was backstage, There was a ton of people back here with me. All of the divas and all the superstars and tech crew walking past by. They couldn't see me breakdown.

I made sure Jeff and Matt weren't watching. It would tear them apart to find out about this via watching Raw. Later in the week I would go with Leanne to tell them. They deserved to know face to face.

"Hey Eve"

I blinked trying to diminish the burning tears "Hi Mel"

"So" Melina sat down "Do you know what Leanne wants to announce?"

I looked down "I'm not sure"

"Really?" Her eyes widened "You always know what's going with her"

"Actually I-"

_"I was diagnosed with Cancer"_

Melina's head did a 360 as she looked at the t.v screen. I shut my eyes closed as tears fell down my cheeks, I already knew but I didn't wanna hear this again.

"Oh My God" Melina cupped a hand over her mouth.

It took all my strength to look at the t.v. Tears were falling down Leanne's face. Fans were completely dumbfounded, even the announcers didn't utter a word. And John, He stood in the back. No one could see his face. But I did see his hand reach to wipe his eyes.

As she described how far along the cancer actually was. I could swear that everyone within my sight was in tears. A small smile graced her face when she she said that she wasn't ready to retire. And she had one last thing to accomplish before she did leave.

* * *

"Leanne this is a bad idea. You could really hurt yourself."Eve tried to reason with me, But I was neverone to listen to logic.

_"_Eve" I said with a laugh "It's a dropkick. Ive done it millions of times"

"Not under these circumstances. The doctor said take it easy remember?" Eve said

"What circumstances? The cancer's in my breast not my legs"

Eve winced when I said 'cancer' "What if you miss Lee? If you land on your chest.."

"If I land on my chest it_'_ll hurt, I'm used to pain Eve" I shrugged her off and got ready to go for it.

_"_LEANNE! PLEASE!"

I stopped and ran a hand through my sweaty hair which was in a bun, after 2 hours of non stop workout had me exhausted but I needed to land one dropkick before I called it quits for a night. "What!"

"Don't do it. I'm sure you can wrestle without a dropkick" Eve begged.

"Hold the bag still Eve" I said in my most determined voice "Either I hit the bag or I hit you"

"Leanne Jasmine-"

_"_Saying my full name won't stop me" I said.

I jumped in the air and stretched my legs out. It felt just like normal, Like I always did. But I missed the bag.I put my hand out to break my fall but ended up landing right on my stomach. And my breast.

"Oh God!" Eve kneeled down. My eyes were filled with tears due to the sharp pain my breast. I moved to sit up but ended up feeling a sharp pain like never before. "EVE!"

Her eyes widened "CAN WE GET A DOCTOR OUT HERE?!"

* * *

_**John POV**_

"John? Hello! Hit me dammit"

I came out of my thoughts "Oh Sorry Hunter. Where were we?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed "You were about to five knuckle shuffle me" He sat up and groaned.

I sighed and sat beside him, running a hand through my short hair. "Sorry"

"Cena," Hunter started "Go be with your lady"

I looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"I heard what she said yesterday night" He frowned "5 months man. Don't waste a second."

_When your heart wears thin, I will hold you up._

"But Hunter, We need to practice the-"

"Yeah we do" He said "But we can do that anytime, shoot John we know the script. Just get ready for that pedigree and were good" He grinned

_And I will hide you, When it gets to much._

A lump formed in my throat. "I don't think I can do this alone"

Hunter put a hand on my shoulder "I can't say I know how you feel, But I know Leanne doesn't wanna be alone"

_I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you._

* * *

_**Eve Pov**_

I paced outside the hospital room. There was something else going on here.

"EVE WERE HERE!"

I turned around only to see Jeff and Matt running towards us. I guess they had gotten to my text to get here ASAP

"Oh Hey Guys" I looked away. Matt put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Where is she?"

"In there. But we can't go in yet" I said tears bubbling in my throat

"What happened?" Jeff asked

"Well, Okay." I paused "I guess Leanne would wanna tell you. But I don't want a big scene in there"

"Tell us what?" Matt asked still confused

"Leanne has-"

"Are you guys here For Leanne?" A nurse came out of the room.

"Yes" Jeff answered before I could say a word.

"Well" She began "I have some, well unexpected news. Beside the cancer in her breast-"

"Wait the what?!" Matt's head shot up. as Jeff's eyes widened

The nurse shot the, a sympathetic look "That isn't the only thing growing in her"

"Oh God" I murmured burying my head into Matt's chest

"Leanne is 2 months pregnant!" The nurse grinned wildly

"WHAT?!" The three of us asked shocked

"GUYS! HEY!" John burst in out of breath looking as if he has just run a marathon "Everything okay?"

The nurse looked up "Anyone know the father?"

The gaze turned to John.

_Nobody will break you._

_Trust me, Trust me. Don't Pull Away_

"The Father of What?" John asked

_Just trust me, trust me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together._

"The father of Leanne's baby" Jeff whispered, Loud enough for only John to hear.

_And I could do worse and you could do better._

"Baby?!"

_And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up_

_And I will hide you, When it get's to much_

_I'll be right beside you,_

_Nobody will break you._

* * *

_**End Of Chapter. I think I like adding the lyrics to the chapters but you be the judge.**_

_**Yes I put a little spin on this by throwing the fact the Leanne is pregnant into the mix.**_

_**Here's a preview for the next chapter.**_

_4. The Only Life That Matters Is Yours_

_Leanne comes to terms with the fact that she's pregnant. But realizes having her baby premature could hurt both baby and mother. With only 5 months to live, And the baby going to be only 7 months, And considering her mission to become the undisputed diva's champion, And John being deadset against having a baby, a decision has to be made. _

**_DONT _**_FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
_


	4. The Only Life That Matters Is Yours

_Chapter 4! **Yes, I changed the title and the summary. But it's the same story with the same characters and storyline.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I realize I haven't said this. I own none of the wwe superstars, events or any that has anything to do with world wrestling entertainment. But I do own the main character and other OC's i may add later_

_4. **The Only Life That Matters Is Yours.**_

_**This Chapter's song: **Rihanna: Russian Roulette._

_By the way I don't own the song either._

* * *

_**2 days Later.**_

"_It feels so good to be home_"

I thought silently to myself as we walked through the front door. After 2 days of being tested on, They finally discharged me and let me come home.

But coming home wasn't as sweet as I assumed it would be. Eve and Matt went back home. Jeff went home as well. John was still not saying much. The only person I was talking to was the little life growing inside of me.

I must admit, I didn't think being pregnant was a good idea at first. But with the doctor's assurance, which he said that as long as I relaxed and took it easy these next few months and monitored the cancer carefully, I could deliver the baby at 7 months and they would keep him or her in the hospital until they were 100%

But only if that's what John wants.

I couldn't just expect him to give up everything he had. His career, Traveling and everything he loved to raise a baby he didn't know about. I felt horrible at thought of leaving him.

"Alright Leanne, Bed" John said

I crossed my arms over my chest "John, I just came out of a bed. I wanna live for a while"

John sighed and sat on the couch "One hour. That's all you get"

I nodded and walked into the bedroom. In a chest which I kept under our bed was a bunch of baby stuff from my childhood. My clothes, pictures, toys all of that.

I got it out and went through it for the first time in months. First there was a picture of me at my first birthday. Me, My Mom and My Dad that was all there was. Then 3 years later my brother Andrew was born. Now he's in Iraq trying to save this country.

The first piece of Wrestling memorabilia I had was when I was 4, My Wrestlemania 5 t-shirt. Of course I didn't get the glory of attending Wrestlemania but it was the first one I actually watched, Being born one year after Wrestlemania 1. I'm only 25 now.

My heart got heavy as I admired the tiny size of the T-shirt, someday this would fit my baby,

The baby I WAS going to have.

"What the hell is this?" John stood in the doorway. Looking angry.

I looked up, hoping I didn't look to sad. "Oh, Nothing. Just a box"

"No Leanne. This is just torturing yourself" He took the box from me and put it back under the bed.

"John I-"

"You Nothing" He said firmly "Don't because we're not having this baby anyways"

My eyes widened "What?"

"You heard me Leanne. We're aborting the pregnancy" He said

_Take A breath, take it deep._

I stood up "John. Don't talk about this baby as if he or she is an item. We're not aborting anything"

"Leanne you heard me" His voice was stern "No"

He motioned for me to sit back down but I didn't "No?"

"No Baby Leanne. Now stop it!"

_Calm Yourself he says to me._

"John we just can't not talk about this." I said "At the hospital you said we'd discuss it at home. Well gee, look where we are now!"

_Take the gun, And count to 3. _

"I already told the nurse an abortion would be taking place, They said just to give them the word and they'd book us in" He said looking away

I cupped a hand over my mouth "You don't get to make that decision alone John."

"There is no point Leanne. It's just gonna hurt you more."

"STOP SAYING IT!" I cried angrily.

_And you can see my heart beating, You can see it through my chest_

_Said i'm terrified, But i'm not leaving. Know that I must past this test  
_

"WHO CARES LEANNE?!" John shouted "WERE ABORTING THE PREGNANCY!"

_So just pull the Trigger_

"No we're not. I won't do it" I spoke, My voice was shaking but I tried to steady it.

"Really?" John shook his head "Even if we do have this baby, You'll never see it!"

A tear spilled down my face, He was right "I don't care. We're not murdering a human being"

"Stop it! There is no baby.!" He cried

_As my life flashes before my eyes, I'm wondering will I_

_Ever see another sunrise? _

"JOHN! WHAT THE HELL! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO AGAINST BEING A FATHER!" I asked with a shout

_So many don't get the chance to say goodbye._

"Since.." He stopped

"SINCE WHAT?!"

_But it's to late to think of the value of my life_

"SINCE YOU TOLD ME HOW HARD IT WAS FOR YOUR FATHER RAISING YOU ALONE!" He screamed. Tears now going down his face.

_You can see my heart beating, You can see it through my chest_

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
_

_Know that I must pass this test.  
_  
_So just pull the Trigger_

I stopped shouting. My mom died when I was 2. From a freak car accident. Ever since then my dad raised me till he died 3 years ago from a heart attack. He always told us how much he missed my mom and how difficult it was going it alone.

"I can't raise a baby alone Leanne" He started to cry. But turned away from me.

I ran a hand through my hair and went to him "John, I'm sorry. I can't expect you to do this-"

"It's not that I don't want a baby" He was breathing brokenly "It's just we always planned to do this together. And now i'm already losing you. And I don't wanna have to lose the baby to"

I put an arm around him "But I don't understand. Then why would you wanna abort the-"

"I know the second I see this baby. I'll be in love with him or her. But they could die before we know it" He cried. "I can't handle losing both of you."

"John. We already know. I'm dying" I said. barely holding it together myself. "It's hard I know, But as long as I've known you. You've love kids. You make wishes all the time. You visit hospitals and school's. Babe your destined to be father."

"I wasn't planning on being a single father" He shook his head

"Your not alone John. You have your dad and your brothers. Randy will help you. Eve will be here for you anytime you need her." I said

"I want you Leanne. I wanted us to be a family"

"We will be. You'll be an amazing over protective and wacky father. The kind that coaches all of his son's teams. Or the kind who scares off all of his daughter's dates and doesn't let her out of his sight till she's 30"

"30?" John half smiled "I was thinking 35"

I grinned "See. And someday. You'll tell him or her about their crazy, always stressed out and dysfunctional mommy. " I kissed him lightly. Only to feel a small kick in my stomach.

"John! John feel it their kicking!" I cried happily

He hesitated but put his hand on. "You feel it?" I asked. He nodded with a awe struck look on his face.

"It's okay to like it John." I smiled. He nodded and planted a small kiss on the small bump "It's okay. Daddy's here"

* * *

A few weeks had passed. By the grace of god the baby was doing great. I was doing great and the doctor even said there was a slight chance I'd make it to 6 months.

My stomach was growing. It was a full on baby bump now.

"You think of any names?" Eve asked me as we sat on her couch.

"Actually yeah" I grinned "For a boy. I was thinking Felix or Alexander"

"Cute." Eve giggled "And a girl"

"Oh My Gosh." I laughed "I like Catherine. Or Jamie. Or maybe Brooke"

"I think it's a girl" Eve said as she placed a hand on the bump. "And her Aunt Eve is going to spoil her like crazy!"

"Actually everyone's saying they think it's a girl" I said. "Even John is getting excited. But he'd never show it"

"Aw John with a baby girl. That would be cute" Eve grinned

"Yeah" I frowned. "I just wish I wasn't going to miss all of this"

Eve pursed her lips "Hey! Enough of the tears and sadness! Let's be bright for a while okay?"

I nodded "Your right Evey."

"Now" She continued " I'm planning your baby shower"

I chuckled "Okay"

"All the diva's are invited." She said. "This baby is going to be so loved by everyone!"

"I hope so" I said placing a hand on my stomach.

* * *

**_John POV_**

"I like that one" I said turning to Randy for his opinion

His eyes widened "That's big"

"Oh Yeah!" I smiled and looked at the lady behind the desk "Can I see that one?"

"Of Course" She smiled and handed it to me.

"It's..Wow" Randy stammered "Very Leanne"

"You think she'd like it?"

"Hell Yes!"

I looked around for a second "Okay But Randy.I'm gonna need your help to make tomorrow PERFECT!"

Randy looked at me "Cena, Your serious about this aren't you?"

I nodded "Yeah" I looked at the lady "Can I get this"

"Sure" She said "So what's the occasion?

I grinned "It's for my Girl. I'm gonna propose to her"

_You can see my heart beating._

_You can see it through my chest_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the Trigger.

* * *

_

_End of Chapter 4. Long Chapter. I thought I'd end this chapter one some what of a lighter note._

_**Here's a preview for chapter 5:**_

_5: When We Go Down, We're Going Together._

_**Leanne takes John to her ultrasound. John tries not to, But ends up falling in love with the little life he created. And uses everything in his power to keep both Leanne and baby safe. Meanwhile Randy helps John plan the perfect proposal, Will everything be perfect? And an old face comes back looking for forgiveness.**_

_**DON'T **FORGET **TO **REVIEW

* * *

_

_**Remember: **More Reviews, The quicker I'll update! Thanks!_


	5. When We Go Down Were Going Together Pt 1

**_Chapter 5 up! I apologize for the wait. _**_But I finally thought of a good way to put this chapter together._

**_Oh a HUGE thanks to my reviewers keep 'em coming! _**_I'm happy that you like it!_

_5: **When we go down, we're going together.**_

_I own none of the superstars or anything to do with world wrestling entertainment._

* * *

"I can't do it Eve" Eve groaned and hauled the car to a sudden stop.

"What now?" Eve ran her hands through her hair "You can't come to my house?"

I pressed my head against the window "No." I blew out a silent breath "I can't face them. I haven't seen either of them since that night at the hospital. I can't"

"Their not bad at you 'Anne" Eve reassured me for what seemed like the millionth time "They just wanna talk to you, They understand." She put her hand on the bump on my stomach "They love you"

"I never questioned that Evey" I said, If only Eve could see how much my hands were trembling "I should've told them earlier."

"Leanne" Eve said starting the car back up "Just talk to them. Please?"

I closed my eyes and took in a breath "Okay. Fine"

The ride from the airport wasn't a long one. Eve kept the radio playing and tried to keep up a positive conversation. I mostly nodded and tried to control the shaking sensations.

"We're here" She shut the car off and sighed "Look Jeff and Matt love you to pieces, Your like a baby sister to them, I love you to pieces Leanne. So please, Don't look so nervous"

I nodded "I'll try"

* * *

"Hey Guys" Eve smiled as she closed the door behind us. I put a small grin on my face as I eyed down the two men in front of me.

Jeff, Was sitting on the bottom step. His hair blond and in a pony tail. His eyes looked distant. Matt forced a smile on his face as he put his arm around me.

"Hey 'Anne" He said "Long time no see"

"Yeah." I paused to swallow "I'm sorry about that"

"No Problem" Matt looked down for a second, Looking at the Hardy's necklace which I always wrapped around my wrist as a bracelet "Well Come in"

"Hi Jeff" I said quietly. He nodded in acknowledgment and followed Matt to the kitchen table.

"He's just upset Leanne" Eve said and walked towards the kitchen.

_"They just wanna talk to you, They understand" _Eve's words resonated in my head as I walked into the kitchen, dreading the upcoming conversation

* * *

**_Randy POV_**

The first time I met Leanne, She was only 20 years old., She's only 5'7 yet when I trained with her she was able to RKO me at 6'4. I introduced her to John a few months later. Everything after that is History.

Fact is, She changed him.

Now, Cena isn't depressed. At least not in front of me, I think he just likes to put on a strong face since were both guys.

"Yeah Sam. I'll be home tomorrow. Yes I know! I gotta help John with the- Yes he's doing it tonight!" I stopped in the middle of my conversation when I heard the door open and John walk in,

Holding 3 gigantic rugs.

I shot him a "What the Hell" stare and slapped my forehead with my hand "Look Sam I gotta go. Looks like Christmas came early- I'll explain later. Kiss Alanna for me. Love you" I slammed the phone closed and looked at John.

"Cena. What the fuck?"

"What?" He asked taking his hat off.

"Are those rugs?" I asked. John rolled his eyes. "No Shit Randy."

"Okay so here's my next question. Why the hell do you need rugs?"

John scoffed "Well carpeting would take months"

"Huh?"

"We have hardwood floors Randy" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I need to baby proof this place!"

"Okay I am completely lost" I said

"Randy!" John said "Leanne could give birth at anytime! This place needs to be safe!"

I started to chuckle "Lemme get this straight" I took one of the rugs out from under his arm "You went out to by rugs in case Leanne gives birth on them?"

"Yes" He said confidently

"Cena. She's 3 months into the pregnancy! I don't think she'll be giving birth now"

"I don't know about that Orton" John said "I was a 3 weeks early"

"And I was a month late! John calm down"

His face suddenly paled of colour "Late?"

I took a step back. "Dude, Do you need to sit down?"

He waved me off and leaned on the table for support. "So Leanne might give birth late?"

"John relax" I put my hand on his shoulder "She's gonna be fine"  
_  
"_NO RANDY!" John shouted "What if she doesn't even get to go into labour? I mean she could di-" He stopped and cleared his throat "She could die"

"John man, Breathe. The doctor said everything was fine" I reassured him.

"So?! Randy have you watched TLC?!" He said running his hand over his face. "Oh My God"

"John you're being ridiculous. Let's go do something fun!" I said then paused. _Nice One Randy_

"Like what?" John asked

"Uh We could look up baby names..." I trailed off

* * *

"So." Matt strummed his fingers against the table. Much to the obvious annoyance of Jeff.

"So.." Eve said smiling. "Did you find out the sex?"

I nodded. Looking at Jeff "Girl" His face seemed to light up for a moment.

"Actually I wanted to talk to to you guys about something." I started. "What is it?" Jeff asked. He was keeping his voice low.

"Umm" I paused to take in a breath "John and I were talking the other night and we decided" I looked at Matt "We want you and Eve to be her godparents"

Eve cupped a hand over her mouth and grasped Matt's hand. Matt's eyes started to well up with tears. " 'Anne are you serious?"

I nodded "Yeah." Matt stood up and pulled me into a hug. He buried his face into my shoulder."Thank You" He said muffled. I could tell he was crying.

"ENOUGH!"

The three of us turned around. Jeff had stood up and slammed his fists into the table

"Jeff?" I asked.

"WHAT LEANNE? DID YOU COME HERE JUST TO TORTURE US?" He shouted angrily

"What the hell Jeff?!" Matt wiped his eyes angrily and shot a death stare at his younger brother.

"NO MATT! GODPARENTS? WHAT THE HELL? GET TO THE DETAILS LEANNE!"

I felt my chest tighten "What do you-"

"HOW LONG?"

I shut my eyes "A few months"

Jeff's eyes were already filled to the brim with tears "SO I GUESS US FINDING OUT AT THE HOSPITAL WAS SOME SORT OF JOKE TO YOU RIGHT?!"

"NO!" I shouted back. "Eve and I were going to tell you. But then-"

"And I assume you think this is easy for us?"

I crossed my arms "Jeff. I know it's not easy.I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY?"

"JEFFREY!" Matt shouted "Shut Up!"

"No Matt keep out of this" Jeff sneered "Leanne I think you should just get out"

I stood there, A tear fell down my face. Didn't he realize that this wasn't my fault?"

"Leanne I-" I cut Eve off. "It's fine" I was finally crying. "I'll leave."

* * *

_**Wow, I just realized how long this is going to be, So im splitting this chapter into parts.**_

_**Part 2 will be up soon.**_

_**DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Pt2: Forgetting all about you

_Pt.2! **Sorry for the wait, But First Off I need to to something.**_

_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!_

_**If I don't get the chance to update before the holidays...**_

_HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY!!_

_**Pt.2: **Forgetting all about you..._

* * *

_**Eve POV**  
_

"Leanne! Wait!" I cried as I grasped her arm

"Let go of me now" Her eyes were bloodshot, And her words came out broken,

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he would..." I stopped as she grasped onto her stomach. "Are you okay?"

She waved me off and spoke "I'm fine. Now Move"

"I'm sorry Leanne! I never knew he would go off like that!" I said. My eyes started to water when I saw her cover her face with her hands,

"Don't cry Leanne" I enveloped her into a hug.

"Jeff's never yelled at me. Not Ever!" She cried, In fact she cried so hard her breaths were rushed and short.

"He's in shock Leanne" I said "You know this is hard for him"

"What about me? What about John?" She continued sob and placed a hand on her stomach "What about this little baby girl who's going to grow up without a mother?!"

"Stop it!" I swallowed hard to control my own emotions. "Leanne Plea-"

"Drive me to the airport" She shook her head and closed her eyes "Please?"

"Leanne. Don't leave. Stay with me and Matt. I promise you don't have to see Jeff if you don't want to..." I pleaded with her.

My best friend in the whole world was months away from dying. I needed to spend every available moment with her. I need to be there when...it happens.

"Eve I'm-"

"Please?" I begged. The first tear spilled down my face..

"Tonight only" She said "Tomorrow morning first thing. You drive me to the airport..Okay?"

* * *

**_Randy POV._**

I can't believe I'm saying this. But Randy Orton is spending his Saturday night helping to choose baby names. Actually a while back. John and Leanne were sitting at home with me helping me choose names.

Kinda ironic? Isn't it?

"Okay" John said turning his attention back to the list of names we had in front of us. "Let's start putting some names together"

"Fine" I pondered for a second "Jacqueline um Nicole?"

John thought "Meh. We could do better"

"Okay how about this? I asked. "You pick your favourite and I'll pick mine. And we can put it together and see"

John nodded "Alright I like...Leah"

I paused."I like Mackenzie"

John grinned and slapped his hand onto the table "That's it Orton! Leah Mackenzie Cena! I love it!"

I clapped "Finally! But I can't believe Leanne actually put you in charge of naming..."

"HEY!" John cried out "I think I did a good job! I mean we came up with something right?"

I shrugged "I guess. Where is Leanne by the way?"

John sighed "Out in North Carolina with Eve"

* * *

**_Leanne POV_**

"9 am Eve! Let's go!" I said with a sigh as I put my last shirt into my suitcase. What I thought was a week long stay turned into a two day long nightmare.

Matt came into the guest room and sat on the bed beside me "Are you sure you wanna leave?"

"I have to Matt" I paused and ran a hand through my hair "I need to go home."

Matt nodded "I guess. But you're not mad at me are you?"

"Nope" I smiled "I love you like a brother Matt and you know it, And I love you twice as much for agreeing to be my baby's godfather"

"Like I would decline an offer like that" Matt smiled and looked at the bump.

"Your allowed to touch it Matt. It won't explode" I laughed as Matt rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on the bump and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe that all this is happening..." He said sadly

"Yeah." I said in agreement "Sucks..A lot"

"Jeff loves you Leanne" Matt turned to me. I could see tears settling in his eyes "I don't know what got into him last night."

My breath caught in my throat "Upset I guess. I'll let him blow off some steam..."

"Okay. Now give me a hug" Matt's voice broke slightly prompting me to drop my head into my hands

"Please Matty don't cry. Don't do this to me!" I pulled him into a hug and swallowed hard.

"I love you Leanne. Don't forget that" He cried into my shoulder

I felt a tear roll down my face and pulled away "I love you too. Tell Jeff I said I'm sorry and I love him 'kay?"

"Sorry?"

"Just tell him that for me..."

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

"Don't kill him Eve.." Matt said as we pulled back into the driveway from dropping Leanne off at the airport.

"I'm going to Matthew. What the fuck was that scene yesterday? The last thing Leanne needs now is more stress!" I shouted and ran a hand through my hair

"Guess I'm playing Ref" Matt mumbled and stopped the car. I ran out and banged on Jeff's door. Of course it took him a while to react and let me in,

"It's 10 am on a Sunday! What?!" Jeff asked. Then realizing who was standing in front of him. "Shit Is Leanne with you?" He asked angrily

"NO! NOT ANYMORE! YOU SENT HER BACK HOME ASS!" I whacked him in the head just as Matt ran in form the save.

"Hey Eve! Play nice" He said then shot a glare at his brother "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Jeff asked crossing his arms

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" I shouted. Matt got me inside the house as neighbors started to open their doors to see who the crazy screaming lady was

"Your damn anger scene!" Matt said

"It wasn't a scene. She can stay in Florida with John until..."

"UNTIL WHAT?!" I shouted as tears started to spill down my face. "SHE DIES? CAUSE YOU KNOW SHE IS RIGHT?! SHES DYING!"

Jeff nodded slowly "Of course I know. I heard what she said"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Matt's voice raised "OUR BEST FRIEND HAS MONTHS TO LIVE AND YOUR MAD?!"

"HELL YES I'M MAD!" Jeff cried out. "LOOK HOW LONG IT TOOK HER TO TELL US AND YOU!" Jeff pointed at me "YOU'VE KNOWN SINCE DAY ONE AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR OBEYING LEANNE'S WISHES" I screamed "She wanted to tell you face to face!"

"SOME EXCUSE THAT IS!" Tears fell down Jeff's cheeks but he swatted them away angrily.

"Jeff! What's Wrong?" Matt asked softly

"Nothing."Jeff said dryly."Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna spend the next few months forgetting about my ex best friend."

* * *

"Hi Leah, You probably don't recognize me. But I'm sure you look like me. You probably have your daddy's

gorgeous eyes. Have you been driving him crazy? Hope you haven't send him off the edge yet." I paused

"Still don't know who I am?" I looked into the camera and sighed "I'm your Mommy."

* * *

**_Thoughts......._**

**_Pt. 3 will be up soon._**

**_DONT _**_FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Pt 3 Laughed Until We Cried

**_A/N: Well. I didn't think I'd find any time to update but I guess I have!_**  
_Well, It's Christmas Day! And My Mom had the bright idea of us being the ones to host dinner this year!  
**Thankfully everything is done now and we're just waiting for people to arrive  
**So, While my parents are scrambling to get every last minute detail together, I'm in my room writing this_

**Okay. Well This is Part 3. The Final Part!**

**But! Not the final chapter, Thankfully. This chapter is kinda heavy. Especially on Christmas . So Be Warned!!**

_Once Again, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and an amazing 2010!

* * *

_

"Leah. Sweetheart. Even though I'm not there in person to tell this to you. I'm sure you already know that you have the most amazing people looking after you" I smiled

"Take your Aunt Eve for example" I started off with a chuckle "She's definitely a character isn't she? And I'm sure she loves you like mad. And some day when she convinces Uncle Matt. She'll have her own little baby"

I started to feel choked up but I swallowed and continued " I know Eve will be a great mother figure to you. And if you EVER need anyone to talk to. Eve is the first person I want you to call okay? She'll tell you nothing but the truth"

"Eve is sweet, funny, and honest. But she can be dramatic, moody" I laughed even though there were tears in my eyes "And sometimes even a little crazy. But you know what Leah? I wouldn't want Eve any other way..."

* * *

**_Eve POV_**

I don't think I ever realized how much I needed Leanne**_._**

I don't think I went out with her enough. Talked to her enough

I never thanked her enough.

I've only known Leanne for a few years, But in those years she trained me. Introduced me to Matt and became the best friend I've ever had. I've never been able to talk to someone the way I have with Leanne.

And now it was coming to sudden stop

The pictures of us at bars, Backstage, Being crazy, Being Reckless

Being Us

Were spread across my bedroom floor. Tears rolling down my face. I didn't know whether to put them all somewhere special, Or keep them in my wallet.

There was no where that could hold all the memories we had

Leanne and I always talked about how it would be when we had kids. I always thought Matt and I would be the first ones to actually do it.

Leanne was terrified, Not because she didn't absolutely adore children. Because she didn't think she would be a good enough mother.

And now she'll never get the chance to be the great mother she deserves to be..

My phone rang and I grabbed it off the desk

"Hello?" I asked. Hoping my voice didn't sound to out of place.

"Hey Eve? It's Maria."

"Hey 'Ria"

"You okay? You sound like you've been crying.."

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Well I just picked up the cake for the baby shower. 4 o clock right?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. 3:19. And I was in my pj's crying my eyes out.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there 'kay?"

* * *

"Randy? Hey" I greeted him as he came through the front door.

"Hey Leanne" He said with a grin. "Is John here?"

"Yeah He's showering" I said "You two going out?"

"Yeah" He said as I motioned for him to come in "Since your baby shower is today and all.."

"No Problem." I paused "Randy thanks for taking him out. I think he deserves a break"

"Anytime. Now how are you feeling?" He asked

"Well okay I guess. Under the circumstances." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You've been lying to Cena and telling him you're fine. Aren't you?"

I groaned "Honestly?" I pulled him aside "I'm pretty much sugar coating everything. And I feel bad but-"

"But you don't wanna hurt him?" Randy asked.

"No" I said. "So how are you really feeling?" He asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm actually losing weight" I said. I shook my head as tears started to fill my eyes. "Since Monday I've dropped 5 pounds"

His eyes widened "Wow. Well how's the baby?"

I sighed "She's fine. But I've had to eat like a mule to keep her healthy"

"Oh so you've been eating at John's pace?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Randy and I both laughed as John came out of the washroom and went into the bedroom to change.

"Randy." My eyes were tearing up again. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything" I think I saw some tears in his eyes as well

"Take care of John for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Make sure he doesn't beat himself up over this. And if John meets someone else and falls back in love. Encourage him" By this point I was in tears.

Randy put his hand over his face "Okay. I promise Leanne"

I found myself swallowing heard trying to control myself "Please Randy. When I go. He won't open up to anyone. Please just be there for him.

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

"Matt for the love of god! Leave me alone!" I cried out

"No Jeff! You're being ridiculous! You have no reason to be this mad!" Matt shouted

"Yes I do. Now Matt if you wanna play into this little game. Go Ahead but if we meant something to her she would have told us right away!"

"HER?!" Matt shouted. Louder this time. "And what game? Jeffrey you idiot this is no joke!"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. He wasn't getting into my head. Not this time.

"That's it!" Matt yelled and grabbed his laptop from the desk

"What are you doing?" I mumbled

"Showing you something" He said

"What?"

"Come here Jeff" He motioned for me to come

"What is it?!"

"Just come here!"

I rolled my eyes and went over to the laptop

"Read what this says"

"It says. Malicious, Vicious. Life threatening. deadly. Wait what the fuck is this?"

"It's defining Leanne's type of breast cancer" Matt's voice broke. I looked at him and there was tears in his eyes.

"She's dying Jeff. She's dying. And if you keep acting like this. She'll die. And you're gonna spend the rest of your life regretting it"

* * *

"Okay Gift time!" Eve cried out as she handed me a blue box

"Oh What is it?" I asked with a grin.

"It's from me and Matt. Open it!" She grinned and put her arm around me

I opened the box and inside of it was a photo album.

"I thought. We could put some pictures and stuff in there for Leah" Eve said quietly.

I nodded and swallowed hard. I realized then that I didn't want to die

"You okay Lee?" Maria rubbed my back gently.

"Yeah" My voice cracked and I pulled Eve into a hug.

"Hun Don't cry" Eve pleaded as she herself started to tear up

"Thank you Eve" I said with a small smile. "You know I love all of you guys so much. And I'm sorry. I really am"

* * *

**_End of Chapter. I'm thinking of starting off every chapter like this one._**

****_So give me your thoughts!!_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Regretting and Realizing

**_Chapter 8! I apologize for the long wait!_**

_Thanks again for all the reviews. Keep em' coming!!_

**8. Regretting and Realizing**

**The song used in this chapter is..... _Daughtry: Life After You_**

_I own nothing except for the main character_**

* * *

**  
"Leah. I hope that after seeing this. You don't feel responsible in any way about how this all played out." I spoke  
"This isn't your fault in anyway. As a matter of fact. Without you. Things might have turned out a lot worse."

"But. I do need you to do one thing for me baby" A tear slipped down my face. I didn't even try to hide it.

"I need you to look after your father. He's been through a lot over this past little while. And he's done a lot for me.  
More than he needed to." I smiled though the tears were running down my face and looked at my hand. Their lay the ring he had given me

"I'm leaving this ring for you baby. Someday I want you to wear it and feel proud." I said "Leah please look after your dad for me. Don't stress him out to much. He's not a very emotional man. But if he ever needs anything from you baby. Please help him for me..."

* * *

**John POV**

"So, How did the ultrasound go?" Randy asked as he took another swing of beer.

"Good." I said with a grin "Leah's doing great. Growing normally."

"And Leanne?" Randy asked quietly.

I paused. "Well. She's a lot more tired lately. She's been eating a little less...But she said she's okay. Although she'd never tell me otherwise."

Randy frowned slightly. "Like I said Dude. If you guys need ANYTHING Sam and I are here okay?"

I nodded "Thanks."

"So you talk to Eve? I mean I knew Hardy was a jackass but what he did to Leanne was out of line-"

"Wait What!?" I asked. Completely caught of guard

"Oh. Leanne didn't tell you? Well maybe they worked it out...." Randy smiled sheepishly. Though I could feel myself fuming inside.

"What Happened Randy?" I asked. My voice dead serious. No smile on my face

"Well." Randy stammered. He was clearly trying to word this carefully. "When Leanne went down to NC last week. Some stuff went down. That's why she came home early."

"What did they do?"

"Not Them. Him. Jeff, He like exploded on her. He kicked her out too. And Eve said he was like so mad he completely shut her out..." Randy suddenly stopped. Realizing he had been rambling like an idiot. "And Ta Da! That's what happened." He chuckled nervously

"Are you fucking kidding me Randy?!" I shouted angrily "Doesn't that ass have a brain? No Wonder Leanne is so quiet! That's it Orton! Pack your bags. We're taking a road trip!"

"John calm down. Don't do anything rational! If Leanne didn't say anything. She must be okay with it..."

* * *

"I'm Sorry Leah." I was still in tears as I continued. "Sorry because. I know what it's like to grow up without a mom. My Mom died when I was still a baby. And I know how hard that was for me. And I am so sorry I put you through this."

"But I'm not the only one who understands what it's like. I'm not sure if you know but. Uncle Matt and Uncle J-" I stopped for a moment. Then smiled again "Uncle Jeff. They lost their mom when they were young. They are the perfect people to talk to if you ever need a laugh..."

"Matt and Jeff are like brothers to me. Matt is so protective. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. He'd do anything for you Leah. And Jeff" I paused and closed my eyes "Jeff was the one who always kept me laughing. I could talk to him about anything. And so can you."

* * *

**Jeff POV**

_Ten Miles from town and I just broke down._

_Spitting out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone. Just tryin' to get home._

_To tell you I was wrong. But you already know_

"You understand now?" Matt asked. His face still stained with tears,

I sat their like stone. Suddenly this wrenching feeling crept up on me. A feeling I had never before felt. Something I was not familiar with.

Guilt.

_Believe Me I won't stop at nothing_

_To see you, So I've started running_

_All that I'm after. Is A life full of laugther_

_As long as I'm laughing with you._

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is_

_love ever after._

_After the life we've been through._

_'Cause there's no life after you_

"Oh My God" I dropped my head in my hands. "She's Dying"

"Which is what I've been saying for weeks" Matt said somberly. "Now do you realize what you've done?"

I nodded. And for the first time in a long long time. That urge I hated started to come back with a vengeance. The urge to just break down and cry. I sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to control my emotions

_The last time we talked._

_The night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

Matt sighed and rubbed my back gently. "I think you see now."

"Yeah" My words barely came out. I sucked in another breath.

"Hey didn't Leanne teach you not to hold in your emotions?" Matt asked softly

_I must have been high, To say you and I_

_Weren't meant to me and just wasting my time_

_Oh, Why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

I quickly sat up and ran to the kitchen.

A teat slid down my cheeks and I wiped it away. I reached for the phone and dialed a number

_All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is_

_love ever after_

_After the life we've been through._

_'Cause there's no life after you_

* * *

_  
_I frowned as I looked through some more pictures. I really did miss Jeff

I hated fighting with him. I hated this guilt that was plaguing me

_You and I right or wrong, There's no other one_

_After all this time I spent alone, It's hard to believe that_

_A man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' bout better times, must've been out of my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

I groaned and leaned back onto the bed. The doctor had put me on bedrest for a while to keep the baby from

moving out of her position

Then I heard my phone start to go off beside me

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you god knows what I'd do.._

"Hello?"

"Leanne. It's Jeff...."

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is_

_Love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause there's no life after you_

* * *

**Not an amazing update. But please tell me what you think about everything that's going on**

**DONT **_FORGET _**TO **_REVIEW_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Not Ready To Make Nice

**_Chapter 9! _**_Sorry for the wait, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**I also wanna thank everyone for reading & reviewing each chapter!**

**9: **_Not Ready To Make Nice  


* * *

_

I was dreading this call. I knew it was coming eventually. I had been going crazy waiting for it to happen. Now I had to figure out how I was going to handle this,

Part of me wanted to breath out a sigh of relief. To put everything behind us and talk like we used to, I wanted him to beg for my forgiveness. Say that he finally understood how ridiculous he was being. Him to do anything in his power to fix his mess.

But then there was my other half.

The half that was done with dwelling over this, The half that had put itself through enough crap over something I had to control over. The half that wanted to hang up. To scream at him for being a complete ass, To tell him that he was no longer a factor in my already shuffled up life.

It was a classic case of Mind vs Heart

"Leanne? You there?"

I tapped my fingers against the bedhead. I never thought I would find myself in a situation like this with anyone

Especially not Jeff.

"Y-Yeah I'm here" My voice came out strange, Not crying strange. But shaky.

"Look." A sigh came through the line "I might have said somethings...." This "apology" didn't sound quite right, It sounded like he was being forced to do this

"Might?" I countered

"Okay! Fine I said and did somethings..But I was angry." Jeff spoke loudly. His voice raised for a second and then shot back down quickly.

"Angry! Jeff you had no reason to be angry!" I cried out. I wondered if this call was going to end the way I had envisioned.

"No reason! No fucking reason! Leanne look around! You are one of Matt and My closest friends! Your like a sister! And what do you do?! You find out you have a life threatening disease and we find out from a fucking nurse?!" Jeff's boomed over the phone.

The line went quiet for a few seconds. I knew Jeff was right. I should have told them right away. But that didn't mean I had any reason to be sorry. Because I wasn't.

"You know what? I don't think we should talk now. I'll call back later-" I cut him off right there. I wasn't taking crap from him anymore.

"Well guess what Jeff? Maybe whenever you decide to call back, I won't be here! I could be dead! I don't know if you didn't hear what I said but I am DYING-" My rant was cut short

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" Jeff yelled.

"Well if you heard than what the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked angrily. A few tears burning in my eyes

"What's wrong with me?!" Jeff asked "What's wrong with you?! You didn't give a damn to tell us and now I'm the one at fault?!"

"YES JEFF YOU'RE AT FAULT! BECAUSE I DID NOTHING WRONG" My voice became hoarse. I knew this wasn't good for the baby or me.

"Lee" Jeff spoke quietly all of a sudden. "Why don't you come down to NC for the weekend, We'll talk it out-"

"No" I said. My voice burning with anger. "I don't want to come to NC. I'm staying here with my family. John, and my Baby. As a matter of fact I just might invite Eve and Matt down here. Because I love them. They're my family. A category you no longer fit into!" Tears spilled down my face.

"Leanne-" I could tell he was upset now. But it didn't matter. His plea was met with a dial tone. With mascara staining my face. I placed the phone back on the reciever. I lay back down and placed my hand on my stomach. I was happy and fine where I was. Jeff didn't matter anymore. It was time to live life without him.

Mind always defeats Heart.

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

"John calm down" I said rolling my eyes at the fuming former champ that stood in front of me,

"Calm down!! Eve I don't know if you're aware at what your stupid boyfriend's brother did to my fiancee!" He shouted angrily. "Where is he anyways?"

"He's on the phone with Leanne!" Matt said."If you shut up we can listen in!"

Still fuming the three of us stooped down and pressed our ears against the wooden door. Something you wouldn't expect from 3 grown adults,

"They're not saying anything" John mumbled quietly.

"No Shit" Matt shot back in a whisper. "I'm telling you they made up!"

"Wanna Bet?" John asked suddenly intrigued

"I got a 5 in my pocket-"

"Will you two quit!" I hissed "This isn't Vegas. No shut up and listen!"

Both men quickly sat back down and swore quietly amongst themselves.

Suddenly the door began to swing open. The three of us scattered around the living room acting as if nothing had happened, Jeff's eyes opened wide when he saw John sitting with us

"John." Jeff acknowledged quietly and made a quick B line to the door only to be cut off my Matt. "Nope. Not leaving. Not till you tell us what happened"

"Nothing Happened" Jeff said

"Don't play dumb" John said standing up. "I know what happened with you and Leanne. Now I better hear that you apologized to her!"

"WELL I DIDN'T!" Jeff shouted out "WE FOUGHT AND SHE HUNG UP! WE'RE DONE UNDERSTAND? DONE!"

* * *

A few days later I had just about erased all the memories Jeff and I had.

Physically.

I kept most of what I was thinking inside, Only speaking in quiet moments when I was alone to the little life inside of me.

"You sure you're okay?" John asked as we lay in bed together. "I could get you some water or something.."

I smiled and touched his face with my finger. "Baby. I'm fine. I just wanna lay here with you."

He smiled gently and nodded " Whatever you want"

We just lay there. Every now and then I would remember that I wasn't going to have many more of the moments left.

Suddenly something came to my mind. I pryed myself up and propped myself up on my elbows. John looked at me confused,

"Baby. I just realized there is one thing I do want..." I trailed off and linked my fingers through his.

He kissed my head "Anything"

"I wanna get married." I said "Now"

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

_So The phone call didn't end how everyone expected!_

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker I update! :P!**_

_**DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
_


	10. The Beginning Of What Never Will Be

_Chapter 10!_** Sorry for the wait!**

**_Thanks to all who read & reviewed!_**

Oh, And on a side note. I just wanna dedicate this chapter to everyone in Haiti. It just breaks my heart to see everything that's going on there. I pray that God looks after everyone there and helps them rebuild their lives

_10: _**The Beginning Of What Never Will Be  


* * *

  
**I bit my tongue slightly. I didn't meant for it to come out so bluntly.

What I wanted to do was drop a hint or something. But I realized there might not be enough time for any hints to be dropped. So, I blurted it out,

Regretfully so, But I did

I twirled my hair around my fingers waiting for a reaction. Some kind of sign that he had processed what I had said. A No.

Maybe A Yes.

I kept you eyes fixated on John as I gave him a small grin. I thought that maybe, In my crazy little fantasy world. He would smile and pick me up. Call everyone we knew. Kiss until the sun came back up. Him to smile wider than he ever had before.

Instead I saw his eyes start to well over with tears.

"Babe" I sighed quietly and buried my face with a pillow "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy"

"I-" His voice broke. He shut his eyes as I looked at him confused as ever.

"What is it?" I rubbed his back gently and pressed my lips against his forehead

"I know you only wanna get married, Because of.." His voice continued to fail him. I had no clue what was making John so emotional. Until I realized what he was thinking.

"Because of what? The Cancer?" I asked softly. He nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"Baby." I said shaking my head " That's not why I wanna get married. I wanna get married because I love you. Because even though all this.." I stopped to word myself carefully "All of this stuff is going down. I just want you to know that I really really love you baby. And I don't want Leah coming into this world with her parents being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"But when Leah comes" His eyes welled up again "You're goi-"

"Don't say that." I said " That's not necessarily true babe." I stopped and held his hand in mine "I don't think you know how sorry I am that I'm putting you through all this"

"Stop" He said shutting his eyes again. But I swallowed hard and continued "It kills me to see you so upset because of me. You deserve so much better and still you've never given up on me." A tear spilled down my cheeks.

"Leanne.."

"No, Baby. You do deserve more than I could ever give you. And I wanna thank you for always being there for me. And John. Oh God. I am so sorry babe" I felt my heart swell as I spoke.

John. Clearly to overwhelmed to speak. Pulled me into a hug. After a good 10 minutes he stood up and reached his arms out for me to grasp. I looked at him confused

"Well" He started to smile "Don't we have a wedding to plan?"

* * *

**_Matt POV_**

"Really John? That's awesome!" I said and grinned even though he couldn't see me

_"Yeah. So. I need your help planning this thing! Leanne wants to do everything but I assured her I would take care of everything. I have no clue where to start!"_

"Well a venue would be helpful" I smirked quietly.

"_Gee thanks Einstein." _John chuckled through the phone _"I started the invitations."_

"Cool so who made the cut"? I laughed

_"Well basically everyone I can remember. But Umm There is one request Leanne did have for you.."_

"Okay. Shoot"

"Matt who are you talkin' to?" A familiar voice echoed through the house

_"She doesn't want Jeff there. Point blank"_

My eyes widened. I knew Leanne and Jeff had a rift. But Leanne could forgive anyone eventually. The fact that she didn't want her "best friend" at her wedding, especially considering the circumstances was beyond me

_"Matt? You got it?"_

I swallowed hard as Jeff entered the room "Yeah I'll tell him." Jeff glared at me as I shut my phone closed.

"Tell who what?"

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

"Maid of honour?!" I shrieked as Leanne giggled

"Well Duh! Who am I gonna ask? Matt?"

"Well come on! Your getting married sweetheart! You know what that means right?!" I asked with a mile wide grin. Leanne looked at me puzzled.

"What?"

"WEDDING DRESSES DUH!" I cried out and smiled.

Though inside I was ripping apart. Knowing deep inside this trip we we're about to take would be the last shopping trip we ever took.

Ever.

* * *

**End Of Chapter!**

_Please Review! They mean soooo much!_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Wasted

**Chapter 11! I'm sorry for the wait....**

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN REVIEWING! Please keep'em coming_

_**Lemme just say that the Royal Rumble was greeeeaaatt last night! **I'm ecstatic that Edge is back! It took him long enough!! _**Trouble in paradise? I think Legacy has hit a relationship bump....**

_I'm not a huge Mickie James fan, But I must admit that she deserves being champ...Michelle and Layla had that coming!_

**I hope Hunter and Shawn are okay... It would SUCK to see them not getting along...their way to awesome for that!!**

**Kay, Enough of my rambling....**_On with the story!_

**_11: _**Wasted

* * *

"Strapless. Right?"

I snapped out of my tangled thoughts and smiled and my best friend/wedding planner. "My God! Eve that is gorgeous!"

"That it is" Eve clicked her teeth in approval and placed it in the change room.

"You think it'll fit?" I asked with a playful snort. Eve sat beside me and rolled her eyes

"You may be pregnant Leanne. But you're still a skinny bitch" Eve giggled

"Oh Shut Up!" I slapped her leg with a laugh and thought for a second "Hey, Do you have a dress yet? You are my maid of honour..."

Eve pouted "Not Yet. I'll probably wear something I already have though-" I put my hand up to silence her

"What?! No. What happened to the Eve that never wore anything twice?" I asked slyly.

"That Eve wasn't planning her best friend's wedding" Eve countered

"And I love you for that. But you're still a guest and my maid of honour. Therefore I grant you the rest of today off to get your ass up and find a sexy, tasteful and very very EXPENSIVE dress for my wedding" I grinned

Eve's eyes widened "I can't-"

"Oh yes you can!" I laughed "Let's go!"

"Wait! Not until you try that dress on" Eve got up and placed the dress onto my lap. I pressed my tongue into my cheek and looked at the price tag.

"Holy Crap! $5,000?!" I looked at Eve with a complete look of horror on my face

"What?" Eve ran a hand through her hair "It's your wedding day Hun! There's no price on happiness!"

"Uh yes there is!" I cried out " If your pretty little head forgot, I'm not paying for this dress! John is"

"Hey, Before we go any further, Try the dress on!" Eve ushered.

"But Eve-"

"No Buts! Get out skinny ass in there and put that dress on!" Eve giggled and ushered me into the change room

* * *

**_Jeff POV_**

"Tell who what?!" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Um.."

"What the hell are you hiding?" I groaned

"Well, John just called and-"

"John?" I asked angrily "John Cena?"

"No Jeff" Matt said flatly "John McCain.

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell did that asshole want?"

Matt cringed slightly at my words "Well um. He and Leanne are..." He trailed off

"Are what?" I asked "God, Are you telling me she didn't drop dead yet" I muttered quietly. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said. I hadn't meant it. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. Shock that I had said such a completely unnecessary thing, Shock that I would even think that way...

Shock that unfortunately Matt heard every word...

Matt's eyes shot wide open at first, I know he hadn't expected me to say something like that. After a few moments of total silence. The look in his eyes changed.

His eyes had this fiery anger in it, Something I hadn't seen before

Something I was afraid of.

* * *

**_Eve POV_**

I always thought Leanne was gorgeous. I used to be a little jealous of her sometimes

She had those green eyes that lit up a room

She had thought sexy body that made any man fall to his knees

She had that laugh that could make any moment that much more amazing.

Too Bad Leanne never saw it that way. She was never cocky, never self absorbed, but never thought to highly of herself either.

Leanne never looked as drop dead gorgeous as she did in that wedding dress..

It looked so effortless the way she carried herself.

"Well?" She asked

I'm sure my eyes we're the size of baseballs when I looked up at her "Holy Shit..Anne. That is amazing! That dress was made for you"

She pouted "It looks alrigh-"

"Alright? Leanne! You look like a queen!" I cried out as she chuckled

"Yeah but I'm sure we could find something cheaper..."

"Weren't you just telling me to go buy an expensive dress for YOUR wedding?"

"Yeah but my situation is different.." Her eyes started to mist over as she looked away from me

"How?"

"Because..." Her voice broke slightly.

"Because what?" I asked softly

"Because! It's bad enough I'm doing all this to John! He has to take care of a baby all by himself? Money isn't huge right now! I mean after all we're spending all this on a wedding and.." She started to sob which in turn made my heart drop

"and?"

"And in a few weeks" She cried "He'll have to cough up more for a funeral bill..."

* * *

**_I know this chapter wasn't that heavy..._**_Until I threw that last bit onto you..._

**Sorry If I made anyone cry...**_But I'm a sucker for fic's like this as well..._

_**DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Fight Night

**Chapter 12,**

**Yeah, I was going to go on "strike" but then I realized that I do have some amazing and**

**faithful reviewers. And plus I've made you guys wait long enough...**

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

12: Fight Night

* * *

**_EVE POV_**

"Hey John? Can we talk?"

John stopped as he warmed up for his match against Dave. "Sure. What's Up?"

I sighed and sat on the bench across from him "It's about Leanne-"

"Is she okay?!" John's head shot up and eyes widened. I held up my hand to silence him before the man had a heart attack right in front of me "Relax Buddy, She's fine."

"Thank God" John sat back down and exhaled loudly "Thanks for the scare.." He muttered with a sly grin.

"Anytime" I countered with a chuckle "But on a serious note. I need to talk to you about something. Have you looked through your script yet?"

"Kinda. I know I'm scheduled to get my ass pummeled courtesy of Dave. That's basically all there is-"

"Wrong!" I threw the stapled papers onto his lap. "Have you read the last page?"

He shook his head and flipped through the pages. "I don't see anything wrong. Jay advances to the money in the bank match. You guys have your bull riding competition. Dave disqualifies himself and continues to whip my ass. Then he turns to Leanne and-" His jaw slid open suddenly and he blinked a few times to make sure he was reading correctly

"WHAT THE F-"

"Exactly what I said!" I groaned. "I don't know what's going through Leanne's head but apparently she convinced the writers and Vince to have Dave turn his attention to her until you get yourself together!"

"Is she insane?" John rambled on "God only knows what could go wrong if she goes out there! What if Dave hits her by accident?!"

"Hence why you need to go talk some sense into her! She's already 7 months pregnant John! She shouldn't even be here..." I trailed off and sucked in a deep breath. John's eyes suddenly went deep and sad when I said that. Little did I know what he was thinking.

"I meant at the arena" I said quietly "I didn't mean it like that"

"I know" He muttered in a whisper, His voice probably would have broke otherwise "But either way you're right..."

Tears started to settle in my eyes, I looked away trying to blink them away. I rose to leave the locker room when he spoke "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..."

I turned around and saw a tear running down his face. "I really don't know what I'm gonna do..."

It took everything I had not to break down and cry right there

"John I-"

"It's Ok. I'll talk to her. Just forget it..."

I stepped in front of him as he neared the door "John, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

"I Know" He whispered "I know you didn't"

* * *

_**MATT POV**_

" What did you just say?" I asked with my voice being rock hard.

Jeff gulped and shook his head "Forget it Matt. I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did" I persisted. I had heard every word. I just had to be sure I wasn't going crazy.

"You know what? We can talk later" Jeff got up and headed for the door but I cut him off quick enough.

"Move" Jeff growled and attempted to push me.

"We're both not going anywhere until you and I talk" I persisted and got closer in his face.

"Matt you have 2 seconds to move out of my way or else-"

"Or else what Jeff?" I asked bitterly "You'll run off somewhere and get high off something? You'll go get yourself hurt or in trouble with the law again? You'll get yourself in some crazy shit and guess who'll have to come and bail you out?!"

That set Jeff of he tackled me to the ground and we began throwing punches back and forth at each other. He swung his fist at my face but I grabbed his arm and shouted "SEE WHAT YOUR DOING?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP MATT!" Jeff shouted back and yanked his arm out of my grasp. "YOU'VE NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME!"

"GEE I WONDER WHY?!" I retorted with a shout "IT'S A LITTLE HARD GETTING INTO THE MIND OF A LUNATIC!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Jeff and I both ceased the shouting for a moment when Eve walked in the door. She did not look very happy with the situation in front of her. "I could here you idiots yelling from the driveway" She said "Jeff, Get off Matt"

"No!" Jeff spat and raised his hand to slap me across the face,

"JEFF!" Eve pushed him back and instead delivered a hard bitch slap to the side of his face.

Jeff rubbed the spot where Eve had hit him. I stood up and Eve stood in front of me as some sort of restraint.

'"Do you see what this his become?!" Eve shouted at the two of us.

"Matt should mind his own business" Jeff mumbled quietly

I bit my tongue so I didn't end up starting another fight between us. "I was only going to tell you that John called. He and Leanne set a date for their wedding.-"

"Oh Great!" Jeff cried sarcastically "The lovebirds are finally tying the knot! A little too late if you ask me."

"Well he didn't" I shot back "He said that Leanne had only one request throughout this whole situation"

"I don't give a crap" Jeff retorted and started towards the door.

I continued anyways "That you DON'T show up"

Jeff stopped for a second as if showing some remorse for a split moment. He turned away from us "Like I said. None of you ever understood me. NONE. The only person who ever did was.-"He stopped suddenly and opened the door

"Leanne" Eve finished and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

_**Leanne POV**_

I paced back and forth in the locker room. Knowing full well this would be my last night backstage on Raw.

This was my last chance to show the world who I really was.

"Leanne?" The voice I recognized so well made a huge smile come across my face.

"Hey John" I went to hug him but I noticed that something wasn't right

"What's wrong?"

"I read through my script." John said quietly "Why the hell would you wanna get involved?!"

"John I-"

"No Listen! Don't you think I'm going through enough? I can't focus anymore because I'm wondering if you and Leah are okay. I'm planning a wedding. Wrestlemania is right around the corner and I have Dave on my ass. And any day now I could lose you?! Don't you think that's enough for one guy to handle?!" He shouted completely exasperated

I stood there with tears filling my eyes. I realized that maybe I hadn't seen how much John was really taking on. "John I'm so sorry" I muttered as tears fell down my face.

"Well why the hell would you wanna do this to me?!" He cried, His voice becoming hoarse.

"Maybe because I'm sick of tying you down! I'm tired of just being the diva who followed you to all your matches and kissed you! Maybe I was sick of being the person who held you back from everything you deserved!" I shot back as he stood there in shock

"And don't you think this is hard on me?! Don't you think it's hard going to bed every night not knowing if I'll wake up?! Or waking up every morning thinking that it was my last day?! I know I'm getting close John. Any day now I could just drop. And I'm really sorry for putting you through all this. But I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now John! I can't even think straight."

We stood there staring at each other. After we both let out everything we had been holding in for months now,

"John?" Vince walked in the room quietly. "Sorry to interrupt" He probably saw how emotional the two of us were.

"It's Fine" John ran his hand over his face and sighed "Is it time for my match?"

"Actually I think you'll need some time off" Vince said sadly

I ran a hand through my hair "I'm fine though." I spoke up

"I know. Which means you'll probably take double the time off"

"What's going on...." John asked

"Boston Memorial Hospital just called us John" Both of our faces paled when Vince spoke. That could only mean one thing.

"Your father had a heart attack John. A car is on it's way to take you to the airport."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	13. Crying

**_Chapter 13! _**_A Huge Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed!_

**I kinda wish I'd gotten some more reviews....But that's alright! Hopefully this chapter will spark some of you to review my chapters! So, I kinda left you guys hanging last chapter.... This chapter will clear things up, I promise! But thank you to those who did review!  
**

_PLEASE REVIEW! :) Gimme Your Thoughts On What's Been Going On! _

13: Crying

* * *

_**EVE POV **_

"Hello?" I murmured into my phone, The clock on the nightstand read 1:10 in the morning. I turned on my side so I wouldn't wake Matt with this call.

_"Eve?" _

I immediately sprang up in my bed when I recognized the broken voice on the other line "Leanne?!" She would never call me this early in the morning unless something was really wrong. I crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I shut the door and leaned against the door.

Leanne was trying to control her sobs as she spoke to me _"Oh God Eve." _She sighed brokenly and I heard the beep of a machine which automatically sent my heart racing.

"Where are you?! Did something happen?!" I asked panicked. I was aware the Leanne was getting very close to the end. But the thought hadn't crossed my mind that something could happen to her when she and I were apart.

_"Something did happen, Not to me or Leah though..." _ Her voice failed her at the end.

"Is John okay?" I asked becoming completely overwhelmed with anxiety

Leanne started to cry again, By now I had figured that something really wasn't right "Leanne? Speak to me Hun. Where are you?"

_"Boston Memorial" _ She whispered into the phone and cleared her throat trying to compose herself

I knew that Raw was going to be live in Boston on Monday and I figured that she and John would travel there a little earlier so they could spend time with his family. If she was at Boston Memorial that could only mean one thing.

"Oh God. John's Father" I slid down the door and sat against it. I cupped a hand over my mouth

_"He had a heart attack." _She said brokenly_. "John and I just got here"_

"How bad was it?" I asked still in disbelief

_"Pretty Bad. He's conscious But..." _A sob broke through her voice

"But?"

_"But they don't think he'll make it through the weekend." _She cried_ " Eve, Oh God, Eve" _

I could feel my eyes start to water. I didn't know John's Father very well but I knew how close he and John were. I also knew how John's entire family had let Leanne in as a member.

"How's John?" I asked quietly. I could only imagine what he was going through now.

_"He's barely holding it together. He's trying to be strong for his mom and his brothers but I know he's falling apart" _Leanne said with another sob coming through

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I heard her breathing becoming a little more forced

"_I'll be fine. I'm just worried about John...Eve?" _I could tell she was getting a little weaker just by hearing her breathe.

"Yeah?"

_"Is their anyway you and Matt could get here soon? I really can't handle this alone"_ Yet another sob came through.

"Of Course. I'll get Matt and we'll be there in the morning" I said

_"Thank You Eve"_ She whispered._ "Thank You"

* * *

_**Leanne POV**

I could feel it. Each breath was become a little harder each time.

I knew I would start getting weaker, and weaker soon. I just didn't think that it would happen this sudden.

I held in my breath a little longer, salvaging what few good deep breaths I got in and out. I tried to keep my breaths quiet and secrete. I didn't want to make anyone worry about me. Though I had all of them asking me if I were okay at least every few minutes.

The last thing they needed was me and my problems.

It pained me to look over at John. I knew he was trying everything in his power to keep himself together. Since our argument in the locker room, over 5 hours ago, We had barely said anything to each other.

We sat outside his father's room. Everyone going in one by one to say their final goodbyes. Trying to put everything to peace before their chance had run out.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered and rubbed his arm gently. I swallowed hard, I wasn't sure if it was the lump that had formed in my throat that wouldn't disappear. Or if my throat was really starting to close on me

He nodded and ran his hand through his short hair. "Are you okay?" He whispered back, still not looking me right in the eyes.

I felt a kick in my stomach and placed my hand onto it "I'm Fine" I wanted to tell him how I was feeling very badly. But I couldn't stand to put yet another burden on him.

"I'm sorry about what I said before" He said and shot me a sad smile "I was just tired, I didn't mean any of it baby"

I sighed "John. I know it's been tough the past little while. You don't have to apologize. I've put a lot on your shoulders lately and I guess I should have handled more stuff on my own. I'm Sorry" I rested my head on his shoulder

"None of this is your fault Leanne." He said "None of it"

I nodded and kept my gaze on the room door. He raised in his seat and looked at me "I'm serious. None of this is your fault"

"Oh come on John" I muttered quietly. "I could have been a little more independent"

John glared at me in shock "Leanne! You've been perfect! Even though you must be going crazy on the inside you haven't shown it and you haven't complained once!"

"Cause I know I've done enough" Tears started to fill my eyes but I quickly blinked to diminish them

John didn't say anything else. He just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I could tell that it took everything he had to keep himself together.

Then someone came out of the room, I knew right away that meant it was our turn.

* * *

_**Chapter 13! Cliffhanger :) I know!**_

_**Chp. **14 will be up soon. Just wondering....Am i disappointing anyone with these updates? Reviews aren't very high lately, just lemme know!!  
**  
DONT **FORGET** TO **REVIEW**!!!!!  
**_


	14. Change Of Plans

**Chapter 14! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed!**  
**I am so grateful to all of you! You guys make me wanna update a lot quicker :)**

_Oh, By the way I would love it if you guys checked out my profile and went to the part which has the stories I am working on, I would love your opinions on which one to put up first :) just include it in your REVIEW!_

**14: Change Of Plans  
**

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Oh come on you idiot pick up!" I muttered quietly to myself as I waited to see if Jeff would pick up the phone. Matt and I sat at the airport no suitcase or anything in hand, in a mad dash to get to Boston as soon as we could

"He's no answering is he?" Matt asked and rolled his eyes

"Of course not" I snapped the phone closed "Of course Jeff wouldn't pick up his phone in an emergency!"

"Cut him a little slack babe" Matt said quietly "He doesn't know what's going on right now"

I threw Matt and glare and scoffed "Please Matt. He wouldn't care anyways"

"I dunno about that..."

"I do. He ruined his relationship with Leanne and John. I don't blame Leanne for asking him not to be at the wedding" I muttered as Matt wrapped his arm around me.

"I still wish I knew what was bugging him" Matt frowned slightly

"Me too. At first I thought he was just being a little difficult but apparently he's dead serious" I said

"I just hope he isn't putting any extra stress on Leanne." Matt trailed off

"I don't think that's the only thing" A lump formed in my throat when I remembered how forced Leanne's breathing was earlier.

_"Flight 34 to Boston International boarding now!" _

Matt and I got up to board the plane. I was terrified of what I'd see when I got to the hospital

* * *

**Jeff POV**

_"Jeff? God why aren't you picking up? Well I just talked to Leanne..Not that you'd care anyways but had a heart attack! Matt and I are gonna catch a red  
eye out to Boston now. Can you keep and eye on the house for us? Thanks"_

I listened to the message for what seemed to be the 10th time. I debated whether or not to call Eve back and tell her I'd help her or Whether it would be easier to call Leanne herself and get the story

I decided neither option would be wise.

Eve would probably just hang up on me and call me an ass. Or probably not answer the phone at all. Not that I would blame her that much.

And if I called Leanne...

She would probably not even wanna hear from me. John would probably threaten to cut my balls off. And plus they were going through enough without me coming in and complicating things further..

And now I find myself asking the question of the day..

Why was I mad in the first place?"

I groaned and threw a pillow over my face. I had asked myself that over and over again. At first I was mad that she didn't tell me but I eventually got over that. But for some reason every time I got the chance to make things right with her again I ended up messing things up even more.

I stumbled out of bed and went to the phone book. I knew exactly what I needed to do

"Hi, I need a flight to Boston...Tonight"

* * *

**_Leanne POV_**

I was sure Leah knew what was going on. Every time I felt I was about to cry. She started to kick me, as if saying...

"Pull it together Mommy, Daddy needs you to be strong now" And she was dead right

We sat beside his Dad and I held John's hand. Trying my hardest not to say a word. It was killing me to even look in John's direction. He hadn't shown any kind of emotion since we entered the room

After a few moments of silence, I found my voice

"Do you need anything? Water? Another Blanket?" I gave him a small smile

"No I'm fine thanks. I want to thank you both for coming here so quickly" He grinned at us.

"Don't mention it Dad. I just want you to relax okay?" John spoke quietly

"I will. But John." He stopped to grasp his son's hand " I hope you know how proud I am of you"

John nodded and took in a deep breath "I know"

"No Really. I am so proud of everything you've accomplished. You've stood by what you believe in and no matter how famous you've become you haven't forgot about us"

John kept his eyes to the floor "Thanks Dad."

"And You" He smiled at me and held my hand as well. "You know you've always been a daughter to me. You've been the only one to keep this one in line" He chuckled lightly as I giggled

"I love both of you. Don't forget that"

I swallowed hard and squeezed John's hand a little harder

"The only thing that upsets me is that I won't be there to see you two get married" He frowned. I saw a little emotion well up in John's eyes when he heard what his father said

"Well maybe not" I murmured and John gazed at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we get married here? With your dad at the Hospital?" I smiled a little "Tomorrow"

* * *

Ta Da :) Something to look forward to huh?

Please check out my profile and tell me which fic you would wanna see put up first...

**DONT**_ FORGET_** TO **_REVIEW_**!!!!**


	15. Last Minute Decisions

**Chapter 15!**_ A Hugeee thanks to everyone who's been reviewing :) _  
**I've gotta say, Your reviews have made updating that much more enjoyable!**

**_Please keep the reviews coming and give me your opinions! _**

15. Last Minute Decisions

* * *

A small smile crept on my lips as I looked into the mirror again.

I had my hair up in a bun on the top of my head, though it wasn't perfect. It definitely took me long enough to do. I didn't bother putting on a ton of make up. A little powder, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick went a long way.

The dress Eve convinced me to buy fit perfectly along my nearly 7 1/2 months pregnant stomach. I was glad I put my fears aside and purchased this gown.

"My God.....Leanne"

In my reflection I caught a glimpse of the woman standing behind me. Wearing her red knee length cocktail gown she had rushed out to buy late last night right after she arrived. Her hair curled and draped beautifully around her shoulders and her face bursting into a complete smile as she came up to embrace me.

"Well?" I stepped back so she could see the final fruits of our labour "The Verdict is..."

"I know hospital lighting isn't the most flattering..." Eve giggled lightly "But honesty Hun. You look amazing!"

"Aw Thanks girly!" I wrapped my arm around her again and laughed "Look at you Ms. Torres!"

"You would never think I bought this for $45 at a second hand store would you?" She asked slyly

I rolled my eyes "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Matt earlier...It was kind of a last minute affair..."

"Don't you dare apologize to me!" She pointed her finger and waved it at me playfully "What you're doing is so generous and sweet!"

"Not really" I shrugged nonchalantly "It's the least I can do for John"

Eve glared at me "Leanne. What did I say about the guilt game?"

"I'm not feeling guilty..." I said with a smile "Well..Not as guilty"

"Like we've been saying none of this is anyone's fault. Alright?" She eyed me carefully

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Leanne!"

"Fine!" I said sheepishly. I knew better then to get in an argument with Eve. Especially one I wouldn't win.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and took in a deep breath "Today's the big day huh?"

Eve nodded "Yup. The day you become Mrs. Cena"

I suddenly felt a tighten in my chest "You don't think this is pointless do you?"

Eve's face scrunched up "Not at all! Look Leanne. You and John have wanted to do this for a while now right? Even though this may not be under the best of circumstances..This is still 100% worth it"

"You promise?"

She gave a small smile and grabbed a hold of my hand "I promise"

"Okay" I swallowed and rubbed my hands together nervously

"I'm so excited for you sweetheart!" Eve squealed

"Me too" I smiled and exhaled deeply. "Oh God!" I suddenly realized something groaned

"What?"

"I just realized! We don't have any vows! Any rings.." I stopped and threw my head back "No Priest..."

Eve looked thoughtful for a second then her face brightened up "You and John love each other. Written vows aren't necessary just speak from your heart. Rings aren't anything. Their just objects again not necessary" She grinned again "As for your priest. Don't give that another thought."

* * *

_**EVE POV**_

"Do you trust me or not?!" I cried out and held my phone out to him

"What is this anyways?" Matt asked

"Just fill it out!" I smiled to suppress my laughter

Matt gazed at me and read through this page on my phone. "Oh God Eve. No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"This is a registration form for becoming a certified priest!"

"Exactly. Now Minister Hardy" I grinned and fixed his tie "You better hit Google. Cause in an hour, you'll be marrying your best friends..."

* * *

_**Leanne POV**_

"Oh My God" My jaw must have hit the floor when I saw who the figure was standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged and smiled shyly "I heard there was a wedding in the works.."

"I thought we weren't talking anymore" I'm not gonna lie. It felt kinda good talking to him again. Not that I had forgotten anything that had happened.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Still not looking up at me "I fucked up Leanne."

"Thanks for the obvious" I scoffed sarcastically "You still haven't answered the big question. What did I do?"

"Nothing." He answered truthfully "It's all me. Honestly? I didn't know why I was so angry till last night."

I leaned against the bathroom sink and sighed "Well. Enlighten Me"

"I don't wanna share you Leanne" He muttered quietly "I don't wanna lose you, You were my girl long before you met John or became a diva or anything."

I gulped but nodded "Jeff I-"

"No lemme finish." Jeff cut me off. But this time it was out of sincerity. "When I found out you had cancer. It was like an eerie flashback of my mom. I didn't wanna believe it. And when I realized that you were going to John for support. It kinda made me feel...almost worthless to you"

My eyes watered when I realized the Jeff that was standing here in front of me was MY Jeff. "Jeff you know that you are not worthless! I love you like your my own flesh and blood. You and I have been there for each other for almost 10 years now." My words started to break "I needed you so bad this past little while. Not talking to you has been worse than death itself."

I could see Jeff starting to get a little emotional as well "God" I muttered with a chuckle "How did I know that I would be crying so much today?"

"I am so sorry Leanne." Jeff gave me a watery grin " I really don't deserve a friend like-"

"Sister" I corrected sheepishly

"Sister" He finished chuckling "So. I guess I'm still haven't wormed my way back into this wedding have I?"

"Well." I shrugged "I need someone to walk me down the aisle..."

* * *

_**Chapter 15 :)! I promise next chapter will be the wedding! **I'll try to get it up tomorrow!_

**DONT** _FORGET_ **TO** _REVIEW**!**_**!**

_**PS. Please check my profile and look at the stories I'm working on. Gimme opinions! Review and I'll update sooneerrr!  
**_


	16. Hallelujah

_**Chapter 16 :)** I'm sorry for the super duper extremely amazingly long wait! But here it is! _

**I'm getting nervous over here! Well ta da..here we go..**

_16. Hallelujah

* * *

  
_I couldn't believe it, After all this time of waiting it was finally here.

I have to admit, things getting to this point before finally walking down the aisle. But it was worth it. My breath caught in my throat when Jeff gave me another small grin as we prepared to take the walk.

"Ready for this?"

I linked my arm through his and returned his smile "Totally. And Jeff?"

"Mhm?" He raised an eyebrow at looked at me

"Thank You"

His face scrunched in confusion "Your welcome?"

I giggled and tightened my grip around his arm "Thank you for coming here Jeff. Thank you for walking me down the aisle, Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Jeff lowered his head "Stop!" He cried out playfully

"Stop what?" I asked

"Your gonna make me cry before this ceremony even starts!" He chuckled and wrapped me into a hug. "Your welcome sweetheart. Now, today is your day so you enjoy this alright?"

I nodded "I will. Let's do this" I gave Jeff one final hug before we began taking the walk I had been waiting to take my entire life.

* * *

_** EVE POV**_

"Done your research?" I chuckled lightly and rested my head against Matt's shoulder. He smirked and rolled his eyes "As a matter of fact yes"

"Where's John?" I asked and looked around hoping to cast a gaze of the groom.

"Glaring at himself in the mirror again" Matt scoffed "It took him 45 minutes to figure out his tie"

I giggled "Typical. The ceremony starts in 10 minutes" I exhaled excitedly

"I hope I don't mess up" Matt inquired thoughtfully. I shook my head trying to diminish the smirk that was creeping on my glossed lips "You won't baby. I promise."

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Calm down!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck "Matt I promise you'll do fine. You only have to say like what 3 things?"

"Doesn't matter Eve. I'm MARRYING two people!" He said. His eyes suddenly shot open "Oh God! What if I say something wrong and their not legally married?!"

"Then I will hunt you down and whip your ass back to Cameron" A small laugh came from the back of the room.

I turned around and flung myself into the arms of the soon to be groom "Gosh John, you do clean up well!"

"Why thank you Missy" He said with a grin "Now calm down Matt. Like Eve said you'll do fine I swear"

"Thanks man" Matt let out a sigh of relief

"Leanne ready?" John asked

"I believe so" I answered "Are you ready?" Matt asked the champ

He ran a hand through his short hair and nodded "As humanly possible. We've both been waiting years for this"

Matt nodded in agreement "Both of ya'll deserve for today to be perfect."

I hugged John again "Yeah. Now let's do this buddy."

* * *

My heart started to beat right out of my chest. Everything I had been anticipating for nearly 5 years had come down to this moment. All the dates, all the fights, all the waiting, all the fear had come down the this.

Another smile caressed my face when I looked ahead of me and saw John standing their waiting. He had Randy, all his brothers and most importantly his father their beside him.

Eve stood their as well with a smile on her face as well, tears starting to reach the surface of her eyes. Her grip on her bouquet tightened slightly when she mouthed "you look beautiful"

Matt stood in the centre also wearing a smile on his face. Having one of my best friends be the one to marry me and John made the day feel that much more special.

We reached the centre and I turned myself to look at Jeff. He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you" He muttered as he pulled away and handed me to my soon to be husband. He stepped back and swallowed hard trying to compose himself.

"We are here today to join John Felix Anthony Cena and Leanne Jasmine Ryder here in holy matrimony" Matt started off, I smiled at him and I saw Eve try to stifle a giggle listening to Matt sound so experienced

"I understand that both the bride and groom both have their vows. John you can start."

I felt John's hands cover mine as we both looked at eachother. Blue eyes met Green ones as he started speaking directly from his heart.

"Leanne, when I first met you, you were only 20. You were so quiet, shy but yet the moment you would laugh it would fill the room with this sweet sound that could make everyone stop and listen. I remember when I met you you were awestruck. And I didn't understand why. After only a couple days of knowing you I realized I had more in common with you then I did with anyone else. You let me talk as much as I want, you let me open up to you when I couldn't with anyone else." His eyes started to gloss over with tears as he continued "When I found out that you had-" His voice caught and he looked down.

I squeezed his hand tighter and swallowed hard "it's ok" I said quietly. "cancer." A sob broke through in his voice but he continued "The first thing I thought was how am I gonna be able to live without you Leanne. I thought if you were leaving I might as well go with you. Then we found out about Leah. And again you reminded me that there was something for me to live for. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't as strong as you are. And today I wanna thank you for that. I love you Leanne Jasmine Ryder."

Tears were running down my face when I took in a breath and began "John, from a very, very young age I had learned to put up a wall and keep people from knowing how I truly feel. I lost my mom, my dad worked 7 days a week, my brother went to boarding school then joined the army. I was used to being alone and keeping to myself. The one thing that kept me excited and wanting to do anything was wrestling. The one day I was watching and there comes this guy with bleached hair and red shorts, cocky and thinking he ruled the universe. 2 years later I met that guy and he turned out to be the complete opposite. He was sweet, humble, caring and the most selfless person I had ever met."

I smiled and wiped my eyes " through the whole time when I was feeling sick, or in constant pain you stayed with me and made sure I was okay. You convinced me to go to the doctor, even though I felt no need to and if you hadn't" I paused when another sob came from John. "I would probably be dead. You make everything so much easier on me, you make life worth living and I know with every fiber of my being that you will be an amazing father and you will give Leah the best life possible. I love you John, and I want you to be happy and continue living your life long after I'm gone. I want you to continue being as sweet, humble, caring and selfless as you've always been. You deserve that"

I stopped and looked around only to see everyone in attendance in tears. Matt had been able to stay totally professional and not show as much emotion as we did.

"Do you John Felix Anthony Cena take Leanne Jasmine Ryder to be your wife?"

John smiled through his tears "I do"

"Do you Leanne Jasmine Ryder take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your husband"

I swallowed hard and smile "I do"

* * *

"His heart rate is dropping!"

"Get the doctor in here!"

"There's no time for that" A solemn voice broke through the chaos. The room drew to silence. "Should we call it?"

"1:12 am"

* * *

**_Chapter complete... This was a chapter I've been waiting to write for a long, long time._**

****_You guys have probably figured someone has just passed away... I know you guys know who. Don't hate me for it!_

_Please review and I'll update soon!_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!!!_


	17. Because I Loved You

**_Chapter 17 :)_** Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing :) keep em' coming!

Just a little warning... things are about to get A LOT more intense, dramatic and emotional.

As you guys read, someone got killed off chapter.. well let's see the repercussions of that...

_**17. **Because I Loved You

* * *

  
_I gasped as I felt John's chest suddenly rise. I felt him shoot up, I looked at him as if he were insane. "Babe?" I asked cautiously, I eyed him and saw he was sweating and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. I figured he had a nightmare or something.

He swallowed hard and gazed around our dark room for a second before taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

I sighed and rubbed his back gently "The dream again?"

He nodded and muttered quietly "dammit." He ran his hand through his hair and got his breathing back to normal

"Oh baby" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "you want some water or something?"

He shook his head and swallowed again "the dream..it was different this time"

"was it still your dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, but not just him. You were there too"

I raised an eyebrow "ok...and?"

"You were in pain..like really serious and you wouldn't go to the hospital. We kept telling you to but you wouldn't. And then.. you just..stopped" His voice caught at the end

"stopped?"

"stopped. Stopped everything, breathing, screaming you just collapsed.." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

My chest tightened and I held him closer "baby it was just a nightmare..."

"dammit why does this keep happening?" He said angrily "it's been over two weeks since my dad passed and every night I keep having these nightmares!"

I frowned not knowing quite what to say

John wiped his eyes angrily and lay back down "it's fine now babe. Let's go back to sleep"

I nodded but grabbed his hand instinctively and lay on his chest. "sorry for the scare" he gave a small laugh

I smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. Suddenly, I wasn't that tired anymore.

* * *

"So. The C-Section is when?"

"April 24th" I spoke as a grin broke out on my face.

Eve's face brightened "really? How lucky is that?" We sat together in her living room as the boys were off at the gym

"I know huh? Very lucky" I sighed and ran a hand through my auburn hair.

"What's with the sudden dip in excitement?" Eve questioned and rested her chin in the palm of her hand

"just thinking about how lucky I've really been..I mean, I'm supposed to be nearly if not dead right now.." I bit my lip and spoke

Eve frowned and rested her hand on mine "God is good sweetheart. By the way what's the doctor been saying?"

"Well" I began "of course the cancer's spread. My lymph nodes are getting a little swollen, hence the fatigue and he says considering the odds I'm doing pretty well"

"So after the surgery..What happens?"

"That depends on how my body handles it. If I get lucky I can spend a few days with Leah." A small surge of pain shot through me. I winced but shrugged it off quickly.

"everything ok?"

"I'm fine" I nodded as the front door opened with Matt walking in with a very angry look across his face. "I can't take it Eve. I'm done!"

"what's wrong?" Eve asked and stood up.

"what's wrong? Jeff is what's wrong! He's being an ass again, I'm sorry Leanne but we're back at square one!"

My heart sank in my chest. Why the hell would he do this after we had moved way past this.

"where is he?" I asked quietly.

"Leanne, it doesn't matter you shouldn't stress yourself out and worry about him anyways-"

"I said where is he?"

Matt groaned and gave in "outside on the porch. But Leanne I don't think you should go out there..."

* * *

Another surge of pain raced through my body as I walked through the front door and saw Jeff sitting on the front porch.

I crouched down in front of him and saw his eyes, once again looked far off. "Jeff?"

He didn't acknowledge me this time, He kept his gaze fixated ahead of him. "what's wrong?" I asked softly and continued to wait for some kind of response.

"come on man, let's not go down this road again. I thought we were done with this!"

Again, nothing

"Jeffrey! Come on. Tell me what's wrong!"

Nothing.

"I can't handle this." I got up ready to leave "Your being ridiculous all over again Jeff! We already went through this! We've already apologized and gone through this! What the hell is wrong now?-"

"I love you"

"And another thing, We already talked about everything Jeff!"

"I love you Leanne."

"I told you I'm sorry! Oh My God!"

As quick as a flash of lightning I felt Jeff grab my shoulders then his lips crash against mine. The second our lips met I pushed him back with all my force and tears reached the surface of my green eyes.

"Leanne?"

Another flash of pain came passing through but this time it was different. The pain lasted longer and intensified about 50 times. I gripped onto my stomach and let out a chocked cry.

"Come on is my breath that bad?"

"Jeff..." I felt heat rush down onto my legs and as painful as it was I touched it. One look at what was on my fingers made my throat close up and my heart race.

It was blood.

* * *

_**Review please :) **_


	18. There Goes My Baby

Chapter 18 up :) Sorry for the wait. Well, I gave you the warning that things are getting heated!

I left you all hanging with a major cliffhanger last chapter. Oh yes, I do have to give a shout out to a certain someone who predicted

what happened :), Props to Tiffyxox for her lovely and accurate prediction :)

And thanks to EVERYONE else who's been reviewing, I love you all :)

**18:**_ There Goes My Baby  
__

* * *

  
_And just like that, everything changed.

All the thoughts I had pushed aside, all came rushing forward at that moment.

The events following that were mostly a blur. I remember a rush of Jeff's shout for help, an ambulance, Eve's face, and my prayers, which didn't seem to do me any justice.

Within minutes the small spot of blood on my pants had turned into a river of red flowing down my legs onto the pavement below me. The first  
thing I thought was that I was losing Leah.

I couldn't, No, I wouldn't let that happen.

The sirens of the ambulance gave me a small sense of relief knowing that I would finally be in good hands, I hoped.

But the one thing I needed most wasn't here.

John wasn't here.

I knew he was probably in the ring right now, If he knew he would fly out of there as quick as he could. He would run down here if he had to.

I got wheeled into the ambulance and saw that Jeff was the one who would be riding with me.

I would protest if I could, but I didn't have the stamina nor the will to start an argument with anyone right now

"You need anything darlin'?"

I looked at him with a hard glare and swallowed back another cry of pain, "Call John, Now"

Jeff's displeasure with my request was evident "That's it? Sweetheart you know I cou-"

"I don't want anything else from you!" It took all my efforts to snap at him "Get John here!" I could feel more heat rush down me "Hurry up, Please"

* * *

**Randy POV**

He had marked it,

I couldn't believe what I was seeing,

The calender was used to keep us guys up to date. Reminding us of PPV events, autograph signings travel dates...

Not the fact that one of the best diva's to ever lace up a pair of boots have weeks,maybe days left here on earth.

As selfish as it sounded, I didn't want to be reminded of the inevitable. I grabbed a pen from my bag and scratched the date out. I looked around to make sure no one saw what I had done.

Then I heard John's phone start to go off

I knew he was facing Dave, So I decided to answer it for him

"Hello?"

"John? Hi it's Jeff. I didn't call to fight so put your dukes down. I just thought I'd let you know that-"

"Hardy. It ain't Cena. It's Randy."

"Oh" I could hear a small sense of elation and relief in his voice "Hey Orton, look I just called to let you know that Leanne is on her way to the hospital."

"What?"

"She's bleeding, a lot" He cleared his throat, "she might be miscarrying Randy. I need you to let John know and you two hurry up and get down here. But tell him I'm taking good care of her..."

"What do you mean you're taking care of her?" I shouted

"just hurry the hell up alright?" He hung up on me right after he said that

"Don't you dare hang up on me pretty boy! I ain't done talking to you J-"

"Fighting with the operator again are we?" A chuckle came from the back off the room

I spun around and looked at John frantically "Get dressed now, we gotta go!"

He wiped the sweat from his face with a nearby towel "whats the rush?"

"Just hurry up John! I'll explain on the way-"

"Is it date night?" John asked slyly

I pinched the bridge of my nose in impatience "Cena, I'm dead serious we gotta go now!"

"Aw Randy is takin' Sam out isn't he? What do you have planned tonight lover boy?" John gushed playfully

"asshole I am not playing around"

"McDonalds? Or are we being a little more tasteful and going with KFC-"

"John! Leanne is on her way to the hospital. I think she may be miscarrying, she's lost a ton of blood alright? Now will you hurry the fuck up so we can get out of here?" I shouted exasperated at him. Right after I said that his entire demeanor changed. His face paled and his eyes glossed over. He threw on a shirt and put a cap on.

"let's go Randy" His voice was barely above a whisper as he left the locker room.

* * *

The drip of the IV was the most calming sound around me.

I needed John here with me, I had no idea what was going on. They had run countless tests on me and none of the results had reached me yet

I wondered if I had lost Leah. But they would've told be if I had right?

"Need anything to drink over there sweetheart?"

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped "I am not your sweetheart!"

"Leanne" Jeff tried to reach my hand, but I pulled away as quick as I could

"Don't you dare touch me" I said bitterly and looked away from him

"drop the bitchy attitude will ya?"

I sat up and winced slightly as the pain came back slowly "bitchy attitude? Well you have some nerve don't you Jeff? You think you can just kiss me and get away with it?"

"it ain't the first time" He cooed in a sing song voice

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand "shut up Jeff"

"You used to love me Leanne. Those 6 months we had together was-"

"a mistake" I finished

"It was no mistake!" Jeff retorted "We had so much fun together darling-"

"You call me that one more time you will go home a woman" I threatened

"Come on Leanne. Until you started dating John you were such a free spirit, The past few years you've spent with that motherf-"

"JEFF SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted as loudly as I could. "Yeah I loved you with all I had for those 6 months and then you dropped me like a worthless penny for Beth! She comes crawling back and you just take her in like nothing happened. John is the best thing that could've possibly happened to me!-"

"He'll never love you like I do Leanne." Jeff muttered "Never"

I opened my mouth to say something when the doctor came in, "Well I have the results. And unfortunately it's not very good"

I gulped "W-what is it?"

* * *

**Randy POV**

The entire plane ride was silent, I kept looking at John to make sure he was ok. But he didn't say a word the entire time

"we're almost there man." I nudged him

He nodded and swallowed hard "is she really gonna lose the baby Randy?"

I ran a hand through my short hair "I dunno John. Maybe it's nothing."

"It's happening Randy" Tears filled the brim of his eyes. This was probably the first time I had ever seen John upset

"John I-"

"Oh my god. It's happening isn't it?"

My own emotions started to run it's course when I realized John was actually crying.

"She's g-going. I-I can't go this.." He buried his face in his hands, I choked back a sob and put my hand on his shoulder "John it's okay-"

"okay?" He looked at me with tears running down his face "she's probably on her fucking dead bed Orton! And everyone keeps telling me 'dont worry John it'll be okay!'"

I had nothing left to say. I realized my own tears had started

"I-I don't want her t-to g-g-go" He sobbed into his hands "G-God p-please, I-I-Im not ready, God, I-I-Can't lose both of them. G-God please"

* * *

**I gotta say, For the first time I got chocked up writing this last part.**

**Please keep those reviews cummin'! :)**

**DONT **_FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!**_


	19. The Girl Is Mine

**Chapter 19 :) Again, sorry for the long wait, but I promise with the end of the school year coming up updates will be more frequent!  
**_I'm really grateful for all the reviews and views that this story has gotten, keep em' comin fast and furious! :)_

**19: **_The Girl Is Mine  
_

* * *

I gulped and bit my lip nervously "w-what do you mean?"

I turned my head to look at Jeff, he nodded immediately and quickly excused himself out of the room.

The doctor sighed and sat on the chair beside my bed, she gave a small smile and touched my hand sympathetically, "I'm aware that you have been battling cancer for the past few months, correct?"

"Y-yeah, Breast Cancer, Stage 4"

"Well fortunately that seems to be somewhat under control, of course it's spread to some other parts of your body but there's really nothing we can do to control that.." She flipped through the chart

"what about my baby? Is she okay?" I swallowed hard to lose the lump forming in my throat

"Your cervix is tearing_, _we're assuming this is because of how weak your body has gotten over the past little while. Your losing a lot of blood Leanne." She emphasized her point and pursed her lips " Your baby is losing oxygen as well, and we're noticing some sudden increases in your blood pressure, which as a sign of preeclampsia"

I opened my mouth to ask a question, well one of a million but she beat me to it

"Preeclampsia is very common in pregnant women Leanne, but also very dangerous. If your blood pressure gets high enough you can have a seizure, or worst case scenario get a stroke or fall into a coma."

"S-so what do you suggest we do?"

She sighed "I think we should wait a little while, monitor your blood pressure and see what happens but Leanne keep this in mind, your C-section is scheduled for next week right? And by looking at these charts if push comes to shove we might have to operate on you very soon and honestly, I can't say if your body will be able to take it"

Tears welled up in my eyes, this was all happening way to fast

"Would you like me to call your husband back in here sweetheart?"

I looked down "H-he's not my husband..h-he's just a friend. My husband should be on his way"

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

"Jeff? What the hell is going on?" I ran to the Enigma as he came out of Leanne's room

"I dunno, Leanne wanted to talk to the doctor alone. Is jackass here yet?"

I wrinkled my nose in confusion "who are you talkin-"

"John" Matt finished while giving Jeff a death glare "I just talked to him, He and Randy are on the highway they should be here in like 10 minutes"

"jackass?" I rolled my eyes "look who's talking"

Jeff's eyes flashed as he looked at me "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you kissed Leanne! I saw everything!"

"What?" Matt spun around on his heels and gazed at Jeff "You did what?"

Jeff crossed his arms firmly over his chest "this is none of your concern"

"Excuse me?" I stood up only to have Matt come and stand in front of me "none of our damn concern?"

"Yep none at all"

"wait you kissed Leanne." Matt asked to confirm what we had told him "are you insane? She's married!"

"no shit Sherlock" Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Wait till John finds out about this!" I warned and sat back down pouting

"Till John finds out about what?" The three of us turned around only to see John and Randy standing behind us

* * *

**_Randy POV_**

"yeah till John finds out about what?" I asked again as the three stood looking suspicious

"Nothing" Jeff said quickly and sat back down looked away

"Eve?" John turned to the Latina who ran a hand through her hair inconspicuously "well.."

"well..." Matt continued with a strange look of confusion on his face

"ok then.." John turned to Jeff and extended his hand. I looked on as Eve and Matt did looking completely lost. "Jeff, man thanks for looking after Leanne for me. You took good care of her"

"in more ways than one" Matt murmured

"what?" John asked turning to face the elder Hardy brother

"like I said Nothing!" Jeff countered

"what the hell is going on here?" I took it upon myself to make them cut all the crap and get out with the truth

"okay, well John you gotta promise you won't overreact or anything"

"Is Leanne okay?"

"well, we dunno yet but there's something you should know" Eve looked at Jeff with a glare

"Please Eve, I'm the picture of calm!" John insisted as I chocked back a laugh with a cough

"Jeff, he well kinda..maybe, well I guess he did-"

"EVE!"

"HE KISSED, WELL MADE OUT WITH LEANNE!" Matt blurted out suddenly

The entire group fell silent, I ran a hand over my face in disbelief and grabbed John's shoulder out of instinct "John, take a breath"

The Champ took a few breaths in and out then looked at the Enigma with a look of pure rage in his blue orbs "Hardy, I'm about to fucking kill you"

Matt stood in front of his brother and restrained him as well "Go ahead Cena! I'd love to see you try"

"shut the fuck up Jeff!" Eve hissed

"No let him try, I'd love to see him get kicked out of the hospital and not be able to see his precious little baby girl! And not see his, wait my woma-"

"what was that Hardy?"

"You heard me. Leanne is mine, She loved me first and will always love me more. I actually care about her unlike some of us-"

"take that back" John backed Jeff into the corner, in all the years I'd known John he'd never been this furious with anyone

"I love Leanne! She's rightfully mine jackass. Get it?"

I grabbed John and pulled him back "John, come on"

"No! Randy move." John growled "Jeff, you better take that shit back or so help be god I will rip your heart out of your chest!"

Jeff grinned and stepped forward "make me"

John lunged forward only to have Matt and I dash forward and pull the two warriors apart. All the chaos subsided when we saw a team of nurses and doctors roar into Leanne's room

John pulled out of my grasp and stared at the scene unfolding in front of us

The beep of all the machines started to go insane, then suddenly

Nothing, all the beeping of the machines stopped.


	20. Famous Last Words

**Chapter 20 :) finally!  
**_I'm very sorry for making you guys wait, the anticipation is killing me too!  
_I'm thinking 25-30 chapters and **Already Gone **will wrap up :(

_**But! Let's not think about that yet, keep those reviews coming!**_

_20: **Famous Last Words

* * *

  
**_"Come on John, where are you?" I muttered quietly, I placed my hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"hang in there baby girl, daddy will be here soon to save the day" A small laugh passed through my cracking lips, I could tell the end was drawing scarily near.

My throat was dry, swallowing felt forced now. Breathing was a task all on it's own, I pried my eyes open again forcing myself to stay awake, only because of the fear that I wouldn't wake up.

The fear was starting to set in for sure, the fear or going into surgery and not waking up again. Holding Leah in my arms but not actually being there.

That was the thought that brought me to tears

I took in a shuddering breath and blinked to hold back the rivers of water about to flow down my face.

"I wonder who you really do look like?" I smiled and rubbed my stomach again. "Daddy seems to think you'll look just like him," Another laugh flowed through me "a female version of Daddy? Not a very pretty picture huh sweetheart?"

"I'm just kidding, I know you'll have his eyes, Maybe his big ears" I giggled then sighed "But I hope you have his character. I hope you are loyal, humble, I hope you have his never give up attitude, and never forget where you come from even after you go on to be a doctor, or a actress, or a singer, Did I ever tell you I wanted to be a singer when I was young?"

I choked back laughter and continued "Yeah, you heard right. I wanted to be the next Shania Twain, or Madonna or something bigger. But instead I fell in love with something else." Leah kicked in response

"you want me to sing for you kiddo?"

another kick

"alright Leah." Tears formed in my eyes again

_"In my daughters eyes, I am a hero, I am strong and wise and I know no fear,_

_But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me,_

_I see who I want to be, In my daughters eyes"_

* * *

_** Matt POV**_

As soon as the doctors crowded into Leanne's room. John charged into the room as well

Seconds later a team of doctors using all their strength were trying to get the champ out  
into the waiting room with the rest of us.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked loudly while pulling out of the doctor's grip

The doctors looked at each other uneasily. Randy put a hand on his best friend's shoulder to pull him back but took it upon himself to get the truth out "Listen. He is Leanne's husband and the father of that baby. He has a right to know what's going on, so out with it" The Viper's eyes turned cold and hard as he gazed on.

One of the doctors cautiously began to speak "W-we aren't totally sure. But we've lost the baby's heart rate.-"

"Which means..." Eve's face crumpled as he tried to keep herself from breaking down into tears

"well, maybe the baby is too far down the birth canal or has changed positions, but it is also a possibility that a miscarriage has taken place. In either case will be going to down the operating room within minutes.

Everyone's gaze turned to John slowly. He had his head down and his cap covering his eyes. "W-when will w-we know?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically "Let us go see what's going on, I'll let you all know in a minute."

The group of doctors shuffled back into Leanne's room. Shutting the door behind them. An eerie silence filled air between us.

"See what you did?"

Eve grabbed Jeff by the ear and pulled him down "I'm warning you, Shut the hell up right now!"

John turned to Jeff. His eyes filled to the brim with tears or sadness, fear and pure rage. His face had turned a shade of red and his fists clenched. "What I did? Have you been listening to yourself asshole? You think you can go and kiss my WIFE and get away with it? Am I not supposed to be freaking pissed off-"

"No. Wanna know why?" Jeff's eyes started to mirror those of the fuming champ in front of him

"Because I've loved Leanne from the day I met her. 10 years, 2 months and 3 days to be exact. She and I hit it off at an instant. I fell in love with this carefree, outgoing, sweet young lady that I knew was destined for greatness. Then what happens? She falls head over heels for the wwe's top stud who doesn't pay attention to her, and who never love-"

"You know that stuff isn't true Jeff! I've loved Leanne more than anything else in the world, I've never not treated her right! Goddammit Jeff why are you doing this to us now? Now of all times what the fuck is wrong with you?" Sobs wracked through John's body and voice as he pleaded with the Enigma "Please Jeff. I've never asked you for anything. Stop all of this shit! We only have hours left with her. I don't want things to end like this!"

"You would like that wouldn't you? Always getting what you want! Never having to ask twice. Well I'm sorry oh mighty John Cena but Leanne is my girl, I love her more than you ever have, and ever will. There's no way in hell i'm giving any of it up!" Jeff growled

"Do it for me...please?"

Everyone spun around quickly to see the woman standing in the door frame.

"Leanne? What?" Randy asked confused

"I'm going in for surgery now. They told me I could come and let you guys know." Tears spilled down the pale but still beautiful cheeks of Leanne "I heard everything. Please stop. I love you both..."

Eve finally lost it, Her knees gave in as she fell to the floor bawling. The realization of losing her best friend was too much. I choked back a sob of my own and wrapped her in my arms. Leanne bent down and hugged her tightly "I'll see you after surgery, But if I don't-" Another cry came from Eve. Leanne swallowed hard and shook her head "No. I will see you after surgery.."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck "see you in a bit." I bit my tongue hard to stifle a sob. "mmkay" I mumbled through my lips.

Leanne then turned to the Legend Killer who had tears going down his face "Hey, don't cry. Crying's for pansies right?" The auburn laughed as Randy tried to control his emotions "oh yeah." He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Leanne's tiny waste.

Leanne then turned to the two most important men in her life.

One of them a brother, someone who she turned to during the hardest times of her life. Someone she would give her life for. Someone she loved.

And the other? Her hero the person who had made her feel more special then she had felt before. The love of her life.

"Johnny? Baby I love you. You know that." She linked her fingers with his "In a few minutes you'll be a daddy. Don't you dare worry about me, Ill see you very very soon. And we'll be one happy family. If only for a minute it'll happen" The champ was crying to hard to make out any words. All he could do was pull the auburn beauty in for one last long kiss and sob into her shoulder. She planted another kiss on his cheeks and wiped away the tears with her thumb "Stay strong baby"

The champ slowly let her go and felt Randy's hand rub his back gently as his sobs slowly turned into quiet hiccups.

"Jeff? I love you too, I always have. The six months we had together was amazing and yeah, maybe we aren't meant to be lovers but Jeff you have to understand that I don't love you that way. Please Jeffy, don't let it end this way..." Jeff's eyes shut and he shook his head

"Please Jeff...I can't let things end this way...you and John need to end this..." She planted a kiss on his cheek but instead of embracing her like everyone else. He pulled away "We were supposed to be together" Sobs escaped Jeff's lips as he spoke "We were in love Leanne. Y-You ruined it"

The redhead bit her lip trying not to cry "Jeff-"

"Whatever, I don't need to be here anyways" The enigma turned around and walked away. All of us stood there with our jaws wide open.

"I'll go get him" I muttered only to feel Leanne's grip

"Don't. I have to go now anyways. Love you guys. See you soon" She gave us one last smile before turning and walking away

* * *

**_Chapter 20 complete...  
_**_Heavy? I know. I'm sorry if I made anyone cry :(_

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing please keep 'em coming let's see how many we can end off with!**

_Chapter 21 will be up soon and will feature what happens during Leanne's surgery, and end result and if Jeff will have a change of heart or if he will have to live the rest of his life dealing with his decision..._

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!_


	21. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 21 :) Sorry for the long wait. I can't believe that ****Already Gone is down to it's last 5 chapters...  
**_But let's not get to upset about that yet...  
**I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter..let's see how many reviews we can end with!**_

_Oh, And I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could check out my profile and look at the stories I am working on, lemme know which one's peak your interests and that you would like to see put up!_

**Oh, just a little note that the parts written in **_italics _**are flashbacks or dreams, I promise you'll be able to tell between the flashbacks or dreams.**

**21:**_ Beautiful Disaster  
_

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

"What time is it now?"

The legend killer rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch "1:12, two minutes ahead of what it was last time you asked!"

Matt scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest "Well I'm sorry grumpy but it feels like time is barely going by!"

"Why don't you focus your attention on something other than the time?" Randy suggested while shutting his eyes, trying to get some much needed rest.

"What do you suggest oh holy one?"

"Give your ass of a brother a call and let me have a word with him." Randy muttered quietly but then quickly turned around in his seat to check on his best friend. "shit" He cursed quietly then realized John had no reaction at all.

I gazed at Randy as if asking "is he okay?", Randy ran a hand through his short hair and slowly reached out to grab John's shoulder. "hanging in there?"

The Champ didn't say a word but gave the slightest nod and then re focused attention back on staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

Matt sighed and checked his phone "1:14" He muttered quietly, he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear "Should I give Jeff a call?"

"I couldn't care less about what he's doing" I said and bit my lip.

"I just wanna make sure he's okay..." Matt stood up "I'll be back and a second, call me if y'all hear anything, oh anybody want coffee"

"I'll take one." I said

"Make that two, John want one?" The legend killer spoke, only to receive no response.

"John?"

Nothing.

Randy frowned and got up to go sit with John. "Make it three Matt" He said as Matt nodded and walked away.

The anxiety started to eat away at me. My stomach was doing somersaults, and I had bitten off all the fingernails I had. The silence from John was killing me, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

I got up and went over to where Randy was trying to get The Champ out of the trance like state he was in.

"John, Man talk to me! You can't just keep everything inside. It ain't healthy bro!"

No Response.

"Dude, It's okay to be worried, we all are! Just talk to me, I swear you'll feel better"

John continued to stare blankly, his eyes free of all emotion or feeling. His hands clenched up into fists. He took in a deep breath, as if about to say something but didn't.

"At least give me a sign to know you're still in there!"

Still nothing.

Randy looked over at me pleadingly. I scrunched down in front of John and unclenched his fists. I rested my hands on top of his and looked him directly in the eyes.

"John? Look I know you're worried, we all are and I can't even begin to understand what you're going through, But you can't just stay like this! You haven't eaten or drank anything in hours, and we can't have you ending up here" I gestured to the hospital rooms around us "Leah will be here very soon, she needs daddy to be 100%. Now please, please talk to us John."

"Randy?"

A smile came across The Legend Killer's face "yeah John?"

"Do you remember the day Leanne and I met?"

Randy's face scrunched in confusion "Of course I do, but why?"

* * *

_"Why do you want me to travel with you all of a sudden Orton?" The then blond, dressed in a white tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. With her hair in bouncy curls which were draped over shoulders placed her hands on her hips._

_"Because! I told you our car needs a little estrogen!"_

_Leanne rolled her eyes "Randy..."_

_"Fine! ...there's someone I want you to meet"_

_The Blond groaned "Not another one night stand-"_

_"No No No! One of my friends..."_

_"Does your friend have a name?"_

_"He does...John..John Cena"_

_Leanne's demeanor perked up immediately "you mean from over on smackdown?"_

_"is there another?" Randy grinned "So, I see you know him."_

_"Well..not really..I mean I've said hi.."_

_"We need to do a little better than that Blondie!"_

_"Well last I heard he was engaged!"_

_"WAS engaged..it fell through a few months ago.._

_"Oh really?" The blond quickly put her head down and cleared her throat "I mean oh, how unfortunate..."_

_"ha ha nice try" Randy grabbed her by the shoulders "come on Leanne you've been crushing for over a year now.."_

_"I have not!"_

_"Leanne?"_

_"Okay so I find him slightly attractive, none the less the man just got un engaged!"_

_Randy snorted "Un engaged?"_

_"Whatever. What makes you think he's ready to date.."_

_"He told me he likes you Leanne..He thinks you're gorgeous and funny...he really wants to get to know you!"_

_Leanne started to blush "r-really? He said that?"_

_"Every word! Now let's go! We're burning day light here!"_

* * *

_"Chris? You remember Leanne right?"_

_Y2J grinned and took the blond's hand "Of course I do Randy! I talk about her all the time don't I?"_

_The legend killer rolled his eyes " sure you do..But she's not here for you! Now follow me here and this is who I want you to meet"_

_The blond smiled shyly "Hey"  
_

_John's breath caught in his throat when he saw the woman standing in front of him, he swallowed hard and smiled back ""_

_"Oh my god he knows your name!" Randy gushed playfully, the blond gave him a smack in the chest. "Fine, I'll leave you two kids alone, I'll sit up front, No Hanky Panky back there!"_

_John laughed "Hanky Panky?"_

_"I will not take back a word!" Randy chuckled and headed up front and gave Chris the go ahead to start driving._

_And as the two sat in the backseat, Leanne said the most beautiful two words, the sweetest words John had ever heard and the two words that started everything._

_"Nice hat"

* * *

_

**Jeff POV**

_"This is it man"_

_I raised an eyebrow in confusion "what are you talking about Matt?"_

_"Don't play stupid, your wedding day!"_

_I looked down only yo see myself dressed in a tux, Matt dressed in one as well and Eve dressed in a light pink gown. _

_"Oh Yeah, my wedding day" I said still completely confused. Last time I checked I wasn't even in a relationship._

_"Oh God Jeff, Leanne is so excited!"_

_I spun around on my heel "L-Leanne?"_

_"Your fiance..idiot..." Matt laughed _

_My entire face brightened "Of course. My Fiance! But what happened to...Cena"_

_Eve's face scrunched in confusion "Who?"_

_"Good enough for me!" I grinned. _

_"Time to get down the aisle Jeff!" Matt said with a huge grin. _

_I started down the aisle inside a huge church, with stain glass windows and huge candles. The church was absolutely packed. Matt took his stance beside and Eve went over to the other side holding a huge bouquet in her hands. _

_Suddenly a piano started to play "Here Comes The Bride" everyone turned around to catch a glimpse of Leanne. _

_Dressed in a white ballgown, with beaded embroidery all over the bodice and a long train. A veil covering her face but you could see her auburn hair, curled coming through. She had her brother walking her down the aisle. _

_She came closer to me, taking my breath more and more away with each graceful step. _

_Soon she was almost close enough for me to touch, She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and handed her flowers over to Eve. _

_Andrew shook my hand and gave his little sister one last kiss. _

_I reached out, touching the brim of her veil with my fingertips, I took in a deep breath preparing myself to lift the fabric revealing in my eyes, the most beautiful woman in the world. _

_As I lifted the veil and I started to see her lips, everything changed. _

_Darkness engulfed the entire scene. The once bright and cheerful church seemed to disappear. In it's place a dark forest. The bright red roses in Eve's hand, welted into black roses which we're nearing it's life's end._

_Eve's pink dress was replaced with a black dress with a black veil covering her face._

_I turned around to see everyone seated, not in church pews. In seats, with a somber look plastered on their faces. All the superstars on both rosters were seated with their eyes, if not filled to the brim with tears we're glued on the object in front of them._

_I blinked a few times trying to make sense of the situation, only to hear the sound of music playing again, it was different this time. The piano was playing music sad enough to make the strongest man break down into tears._

_Then a group of men came in, Matt and Randy included holding a black coffin._

_My throat constricted, and I looked over to Eve who had tears streaming down her face and was swallowing hard in an attempt to calm herself down,_

_Then it hit me, this was a funeral._

_"Jeff, I am so sorry" I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned around to see Chris, tears in his eyes as well._

_I opened my mouth to ask a question but he beat me too it._

_"I can't even imagine what you're going through man, I mean to lose your wife is one thing but to lose a child at the same time.."_

_"Wait what?" I shouted to no avail, the sobs of everybody else drowned out my shout._

_And then using what little strength I had, i turned around and saw another little coffin, white this time beside the bigger black one._

_" god no" Sobs started to escape from me._

_When I saw the headstones, My heart completely shattered in my chest._

_Leanne Jasmine Ryder  
July 21st 1984- April 20th 2010  
A loving wife,sister,daughter,mother and friend.  
Gone way to soon_

_Leah Mackenzie Ruby Hardy  
April 19th 2010- April 20th 2010  
An angel sent back up to heaven_

_I ran up towards the coffins. Dropping to my knees and sobbing harder than I ever had into my hands. "Leanne! Oh My god I am so sorry!" I screamed as loud as I could. No One heard me. Everyone in attendance submerged in tears._

_"I begged you not to do this Jeff" I recognized the voice, the soft, velvety voice of Leanne._

_"Leanne! Come back! I made a mistake!"_

_The voice started to crack "I begged you! I pleaded with you Jeff!"_

_"I know Leanne!" Sobs made it hard for me to even breathe, let alone talk_

_"It's too late now. I'm sorry Jeff..."_

I shot up suddenly, in a cold sweat. Tears falling down my face. I was breathing harder than I ever had, I looked around only to realize that I had fallen asleep in my car, I hadn't even left the parking lot of the hospital.

I dropped my head into my hands, realizing all that I had felt in the dream was exactly what John had been going through everyday.

I felt my phone go off, It was Matt

"Matt? I'm coming back, I made a mistake..."

* * *

**Randy POV**

"Mr. Cena?"

John's head immediately shot up. Eve and I stood up as well.

"H-how did it go?" John asked, his voice shaking.

"I have good news for you ."

Eve smiled and put her hand on John's shoulder.

"Your daughter was born at 1:20 this morning. 4 pounds 5 ounces. She's with the nurses but is totally healthy"

A sense of relief washed over me. John let out the first smile I had seen in days. "Thank You"

The doctor smiled "Your welcome. There is some bad news though.."

My heart started to pound extremely hard "Leanne...Is she-"

"She is alive...But.."

* * *

**_Chapter 21 complete.. a long one huh?  
_**_I think this is my favourite chapter so far..a lot of drama...and another cliffy!"_

**I'm sorry..I just love to keep you guys hanging ;)**

**Please review and don't forget to check out my profile and tell me which fic you'd like to see put up!**

_DON'T **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!_


	22. Baby, You Saved Me

**Chapter 22 :) Thanks again for all the reviews  
**_Only 4 chapters left.. things are coming to an end very quickly!  
But let's see how many reviews we can end off with!_

**22: Baby, You Saved Me  


* * *

****Eve POV**

"what do you mean but?" Randy asked, eying John down carefully to make sure he was okay

"She's in a coma..She lost a lot of blood during the surgery and since her body was so weak, her heart couldn't replenish all of it fast enough. Good news is her heart is still beating..but like I said she is in a full coma." The doctor frowned sympathetically.

You could have heard a pin drop, silence covered the entire group of us

"B-But she can wake up right? I mean there's gotta be some chance she will wake up!" I insisted. The doctor thought for a second and then spoke

"It's not impossible. She lost a lot of blood, like I said earlier but she still has brain activity which tells us that she's not totally gone..yet. But we must not forget that Leanne is also suffering from Stage 4 cancer.. her body is so frail and weak..I would give her about a 30% chance of coming out of it alive"

"Where is she?" Randy asked, his voice breaking slightly

"ICU, She's just got out of surgery, Would you like to hear my suggestion?"

Everyone turned to John slowly. He nodded "Y-yeah you're the professional..what do you suggest?"

"Go and visit your daughter...I will tell you if anything changes with Leanne. But I think after you visit your daughter... you should start going in there and saying your goodbyes..she may be in a coma but I fully believe she can hear."

I could feel bitter vile starting to rise in my throat, I swallowed hard

"W-Where is the NICU again?" Matt asked, putting his hand on John's shoulder

"Right down that hall, just keep going straight. Again, I wish I had better news" The doctor shook John's hand, and left.

"Coma? H-How can she be in a coma?... She..She's dead."

Randy shot up instantly "John! She's not dead! He even said she still has brain activity and her heart is beating!"

"She can't talk to me, She can't open her eyes, She won't even know I'm there..she's dead.." John's eyes started to water but he blinked them away, "Randy? Come see Leah with me..please..Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hear anything...tell me..and go say your goodbyes..I..I can't go in there right now.."

I nodded and watched John and Randy walk away.

"Eve? Hey!"

I turned around to see Maria and Chris walk in, "Hey, Ria..Chris" Matt greeted solemnly

"oh my god" Maria cupped a hand over her mouth "she isn't.."

"No..She's in a coma though" I said then felt my stomach turn again "Leah's in the NICU

"Where's John?" Chris asked and put his arm around Maria

"Went to see Leah with Randy" Matt said then looked at me "Eve.. you look a little pale..you okay?"

"Yea-" I said then felt something start to come into my mouth "Oh god" I muttered and ran off to find a bathroom

* * *

**John POV**

"right down this hallway right?" I heard Randy ask me, I gave one nod and swallowed hard

We neared the door and a nurse greeted us "Hello, are you John?"

"Y-Yeah.. John..John Cena"

She smiled " I know, I was told you'd be coming in..your daughter is absolutely beautiful..would you like to see her?"

I looked at Randy. He put his hand on my shoulder "Y-Yeah..Please"

"Of course..follow me this way"

We followed the nurse. Careful not to make any noises in fear of waking any of the babies

Then we stopped in front of one little baby in particular " here she is"

My breath caught in my throat. The nurses description didn't do her any justice. She was beautiful

She was sleeping so I couldn't see her eyes, But she was wrapped in a pink blanket with a little pink hat on top of her head.

"She has hair.." Randy muttered quietly and smiled

He was right, She was blond. Just like her Mother.

"Can I hold her?" I asked still in a whisper, choking back a sob as I spoke.

The nurse nodded and ushered me to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. She told me to sit while she went to go get Leah.

"She's perfect John.. absolutely perfect" Randy said smiling

"I..I hope Leanne get's to see her.." I said, tears starting to slip down my cheeks

Randy took in a broken breath "she will John, either way..she will"

The nurse came back and placed Leah into my arms. I watched her sleep silently. Neither Randy or I said a word. Suddenly she opened her eyes slowly..

"L-Look Randy! S-She has my eyes! S..She has blue eyes!"

Randy nodded, choking back a sob of his own "yeah she does..John..yeah she does."

* * *

**Chris POV  
**  
"Eve? Girl you still alive in there?" I banged on the bathroom door again

"Ugh"

I smirked "You alright? Want Matt?"

"Shut up Irvine.." She mumbled and flushed the toilet

"Do you need anything?"

Silence

"I said do you-"

"I heard you jackass!"

"Well do you?"

"One thing..."

"Go to the pharmacy down stairs..."

"ook.."

She sighed " and pick me up a pregnancy test.

* * *

**Jeff POV**

I poked my head into Leanne's room, I guess you could say I had finally come to my senses and realized I had been a complete idiot this entire time, I had wasted what little time I had with Leanne

A sob started to form in my throat. When I saw all the wires and machine's Leanne was hooked up too. She looked pale and weak laying there. Not the free, loving and outgoing Leanne we all knew so well.

I sat on the chair beside her bed and spoke "Lee? I'm not to sure if you can hear me.. but..I'm really sorry..I've been stupid these past few months. I know it's no consolation for what I've said..and done..but I do love you. I made a mistake when I left you 6 years ago. A horrible mistake..and I hated John the past little while thinking.. he didn't deserve you..but as a matter of fact it's me that doesn't deserve you.."

I looked at her, waiting for some kind of reply..knowing I wasn't going to get one.

"You've been there for me through everything. Losing my house.. losing Jack.. all the shit with the painkillers...hey remember that time I was contemplating whether or not to cut my hair?" I chuckled

"You we're begging me not too..even though I thought it was a cool new look..you loved my long hair..." Sobs started to fill my throat and break my words "you begged me Leanne..you begged me to leave my hair.."

"I know you can't say anything...but please forgive me Leanne..for everything.."

* * *

**End of chapter.. Hopefully this cleared everything up**.. **please review and give me your opinion**

_Please check out my new story... "What I Like About You"_

_It's really funny..and It's a lot lighter...Turn the tears of sadness into tears of laughter :)_

_Chapter 23 will be up soon.._

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**__!_


	23. Second Go

_**Chapter 23 :) Only 3 chapters left!  
**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep them coming._

_23: _**Second Go, **_  
_

* * *

**EVE POV**

I swallowed hard as I willed myself to step into Leanne's room and say goodbye to her, She should be awake for this, at the least.

I was starting to wonder why life was so unfair? We all hear from a young age that life isn't fair, but it wasn't till now that all those times my dad had enforced that phrase had start to make sense.

Could life not give Leanne one more chance?

She had never done anything to deserve what she was going through. She'd lived her life helping others, putting herself at the back of the list behind everybody else. She was never selfish, conceited, or wasted the chance to help someone.

I sat on the empty chair beside her bed. I couldn't look at anywhere else but her face. There we're wires and machines connected everywhere below her neck.

"Hey Girl" I started off, holding her hand in mine "At least your calm" I laughed quietly "the rest of us are freaking out"

I sighed "Leanne. I know you can hear me. I believe you can. And I know that you can't say anything right now but I just want you to know how grateful I am to you...You've helped me a lot"

"Remember my first day of training?" I snorted " I was so scared to to that stupid dropkick. Thinking I was going to drop on my head. Even though you'd shown me how too like 20 times I still couldn't"

"Remember what you said to me?" I asked, tears burning my eyes "You told me that fear was only going to hold me back. And it was okay to be nervous but being able to overcome your fears and take the risk was what would make me an amazing diva"

"Can I tell you something?" I looked around the room making sure no one was around

Tears started to reach the surface of my eyes "I-I found something out..I haven't told anyone else yet...not even Matt"

I bit my lip "I-I'm Pregnant Leanne...I don't know if I should tell Matt yet...I mean maybe when we get home..right?"

Then. Suddenly my eyes shot open "D-Did you just s-squeeze my hand?"

I looked at her, nothing had changed. Her hand was still limp.

"So does that mean I should tell Matt now?" I smiled shyly "I guess it does.."

* * *

**MATT POV**

I rubbed my hands together nervously, It was almost my turn.

Eve had been in there for over 15 minutes, not that I could blame her or anything. Her best friend was in a come for god sake. My best friend was in a coma. I shook my head quickly dismissing the image of Leanne just laying there.

I looked up when I heard Eve leave Leanne's room. Tears staining her face but..she was smiling.

"Hey babe" She said quietly and wrapped her arms around my neck

I grinned "y-your in a good mood...I mean that's great but-"

She kissed my cheek "I have to tell you something..you may wanna sit down..."

My face paled suddenly "oh god! Leanne-"

"is fine. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about..." She said

I started to feel even more nervous "Eve...is everything okay?"

Tears built up in her eyes "It will be..."

"What's going on baby..." I asked slowly

"I..I'm pregnant Matt..." She said quietly, almost a whisper "I'm so sorry to drop this onto you know..I just.."

A lump formed in my throat "Y-You mean..I'm gonna be a dad?"

Eve's face brightened instantly "Yeah Baby...You're gonna be a dad.."

* * *

**RANDY POV**

Slowly I walked into Leanne's room, careful not to walk on trip on any wires or cords.

It had taken me a while to build the courage to say goodbye to Leanne, to finally realize that she was really dying and she'd be gone soon.

I ran a hand through my short hair and sat down on the chair beside Leanne's bed. Taking her hand in mine I sucked in a shuddering breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Leanne...I-I honestly can't believe I have to do this...I mean you're only 25..or as you like to put it halfway to 50" I chuckled and continued "You've always been an amazing friend to me..The only problem I've ever had with you was you being to nice..."

"I've told you that before right? All the things you've done for me...Do you remember Alanna's first Christmas?" I swallowed hard " I got to the airport late and the tickets for the flight we're already gone.. and the next flight wasn't for 5 hours..."

Tears filled my eyes "You gave me your ticket Leanne..even when I insisted that I could wait you kept telling me that Sam would kick my ass if I missed Christmas Eve..and she would've" I smiled tearfully

"God, Leanne you gave me your ticket! You bought another one and waited in that freezing airport for 5 hours!" A sob escaped through my voice. I cleared my throat trying to compose myself but I couldn't.

"You made me promise I'd take care of John..and I will..but what about the rest of us? What about me Leanne? How am I supposed to live my life without you calling every Sunday morning? Working out with me, who am I supposed to ask for advice on what to get Sam for our anniversary? What's Sam gonna do without her linens shopping partner?Dammit! What is Alanna gonna do without Aunt Leanne?" I sobbed and dropped my head into my hands.

I cried for a good 5 minutes before I looked up and spoke again "I won't let Leah forget about you Leanne..I promise that..I won't let John beat himself up for the rest of his life over this..I promise...but he won't fall in love again...he won't be able to do any better than you.."

* * *

**MATT POV**

"Leanne? Hey" I said quietly and stroked her hand gently

"I don't know if anyone's told you yet but Leah is absolutely beautiful...she's blond just like you..." I said "S-She's with John right now. He won't put her down.." I laughed

A lump formed in my throat again "E-Eve told me she's pregnant Leanne...finally huh? Matt Hardy's gonna be a daddy. Now I understand why John and Randy were so nervous when they found out.. Do you think I can actually do this Leanne? Raise a human being...you always told me I could..but you also always said you'd help me..." My voice broke

"I need your help...Eve needs your help...John needs your help Leanne! He's falling apart...I know this is not your fault at all.. I just...don't understand why this is happening to you.. you don't deserve this at all...you shouldn't be laying there you should be awake and laughing like you usually are..." Sobs started to bubble in my throat and crack my words

"Don't hate Jeff.." I was barely getting words out now "He loves you...he does..it's just that..this is so much for him to take in at once...I'm not saying his actions we're acceptable just..don't hate him Leanne"

I kept looking at her, waiting for some sign of life. Knowing it wouldn't happen.

"Leah's gonna have a playmate Anne," I said planting a kiss on her forehead

* * *

**JOHN POV**

"Hey Baby" I said with a smile.

I sat on the edge of her bed careful not to touch any wires or IV's. I planted a kiss on her cheek. "I just met our daughter. She's perfect Leanne. She has your blond hair and hey! I told you she'd have my eyes!"

I chuckled lightly and stroked her hair gently with my finger tips. I just stared at her for a second, not knowing what to say. This was supposed to be goodbye,

But it couldn't be...I couldn't say goodbye to her.

"Come on baby..just open your eyes for me.." I muttered quietly. "You can't just leave me like this...I need to see those emerald eyes one more time baby.." My voice caught

I looked over at the machine which was monitoring her heart rate, the second her heart beat dropped by just one beat.

I lost it.

I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. "Oh god Leanne. How am I going to this? How am i going to raise a child on my own? Leah needs her mommy, who's gonna teach her fasten a bra? Or who is she going to talk to about her problems?" I sobbed and looked up at her.

Her skin was so pale, her lips had lost there pink colour and we're now almost gray, her hair had lost all it's volume and was now weak and scattered around her.

"I'll die without you" I said sobbing "I-I really will..I'll die.."

"not if we can help it..."

I turned around and wiped my eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I growled

Jeff looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets "John..look I didn't come to fight..."

I blinked a few times trying to clear away the tears that had built up "then what do you want Jeff?"

"To apologize.." he said quietly, barely a whisper but loud enough for me to hear

I walked up to him and glared at him directly in his emerald eyes that mirrored Leanne's "look, if you came to hear to cause anymore shit you might as well turn around and leave right now because I'm really not up for it now..." Another sob broke my last words. I turned away not wanting Jeff to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry

"L-Look John...I've been a complete ass, I understand that now...I don't deserve your forgiveness..or Leanne. She loves you, the way she looks at you...or anytime your name came up in conversation her eyes would just light up..she never loved me like that...your all she ever talked about..she loves you more than she loves herself John..I didn't see that..I wanted her to love me like that..but your her one true love..." I could hear Jeff's breaths start to shudder, only for me to realize he was crying too.

"w-would you two babies quit crying?"

My head shot up, and Jeff almost choked on his sobs "Leanne?"

I practically ran over to her bedside "oh thank god!" I cried and kissed her hand

Her eyes we're barely open but enough for me to see the green coming through "so..you two are okay right?" her voice was raspy and her words sounded strained

Jeff and I looked at each other for a second. "yeah Leanne..." Jeff said quietly and kissed her forehead "we're fine"

She smiled weakly "yay"

I smiled back "now you just rest for a second sweetheart, i'll call the nurse-"

"Leah...w-where is she?" Her eyes welled up with tears "Oh God, Is s-she-"

"she's beautiful hun, Eve has her...do you want me to get her?" I asked

She nodded, "I'll be back" I said excitedly

* * *

**LEANNE POV**

I tilted my head up to look at Jeff "so, had a change for heart?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me "sweetheart I was the biggest asshole in history."

"that you were..." I said weakly and smiled

"S-So do you forgive me Lee?" Jeff asked, his voice breaking

"under one condition..." I murmured

"anything for you"

"Never cut your hair that short again" she reached up to ruffle my hair

"I promise" He laughed and kissed my hand

"Hey there sweetheart!" I heard Eve cry out and rush over. I grinned back "Hey preggers..."

Her eyes welled up with tears but she laughed "you know?"

"you told me first.." I said shyly

"Hey sleepy.." Randy shuffled in with a small grin and came over.

"A gold watch..." I said with a smile, he looked at me totally confused "huh?"

"Your anniversary gift for Sam.. she wants a gold watch.." I said. Randy's face relaxed instantly and he chuckled "thanks for the heads up"

"Hey girl" Matt grinned wildly and looked at Jeff "am I missing something?"

Jeff and I looked at each other and smiled "we're good..." I muttered sleepily "and Matt?"

"hmm?"

"You'll be an amazing dad..I'll be watching" I pointed up and smiled weakly again. Matt swallowed hard as if about to cry but he just chuckled 'yes you will sweetheart.."

"and this.." John walked in holding a little pink bundle in his arms "is our daughter.."

I sat up slowly and blinked back the tears welling up in my eyes "oh my god...she-she's amazing"

"Did you tell the nurse?" Eve asked

John nodded "she'll be in soon.."

"Johnny?" I said weakly and motioned to the empty spot on the bed

He smiled with tears in his eyes and sat down and wrapped his arm around me. "told you we'd be a family" I teased

"we are.. aren't we" He said and smiled

"I owe you 5 bucks.." I said. He looked at me also confused "you did say she'd be blond.." He chuckled

We sat there for a second before I looked at Jeff and smiled "John?"

"yeah?"

"Did you fill out the birth certificate yet?" I asked

"No..why? You wanna change her name?"

"No..I just wanted too add one.."

"what?" Jeff asked quietly

"Ruby..Leah Mackenzie Ruby Cena..is that okay John?"

John choked back his tears and smiled "of course baby..anything you want.."

* * *

**End of chapter :) sorry for the wait. And thanks to Cena's Baby Doll for giving me a kick in the butt and update!**

_2 chapters left :( please keep reviewing!_

_DONT **FORGET **TO **REVIEW**!_


	24. Dying Of A Broken Heart

**Chapter 24 :) **_  
_**I wanna give a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Y'all have made updating a lot of fun and made me anxious to do it!  
**_I promise to start uploading other fics I've been working on, hopefully some of them will make you cry like this one did :)_

_24:_** Dying Of A Broken Heart.  
**_

* * *

_**  
RANDY POV**

That same night, Leanne passed away.

It happened peacefully in her sleep, she wasn't fighting, or struggling.

None of us we're there with when it happened. We were in the cafeteria area. Drinking coffee, sitting around thinking Leanne was awake, smiling and talking with the nurses, but she wasn't.

As we we're drinking our coffee, sitting around and being completely oblivious. Her heart rate just dropped, doctors started to rush past us, a loud voice over the speakers went off calling out "Code Blue!"

At that instant John's head shot up and his face paled, but then he thought that Leanne was fine, that there was no way that in a mere 3 hours things could change so quickly.

That same minute Leanne died, Leah started to cry.

After about 5 minutes, a doctor came out. A somber look plastered across his features. Immediately her went over to John. Eve and I looked at each other fearing the worst.

Then he uttered the words we had been dreading for 6 months now, "I'm very sorry...but Mrs. Ryder has passed.."

Everyone reacted differently:

Eve burst into tears almost on cue. Clutching her stomach containing a little life she sobbed harder than ever.

Matt's first instinct was to grab onto Eve and console her, that was until Jeff reacted.

He got up and left, not saying a word. Quite honestly I don't think he knew where he was going he just needed to get out. Matt followed behind him making sure he was okay.

Me? After Matt left. I held onto Eve as she cried trying to be of some comfort as I swallowed back my pride and cried along with her.

And as for John? He had no reaction. He became completely stone faced. He thanked the doctor for all he had done and continued rocking Leah back to sleep.

And the sad thing? He's been that way for 3 days...

* * *

**EVE POV**

"So I got the church booked..." I said and ran a hand through my hair " We'll start at around 10"

Matt nodded and continued going through the messages on my phone. "God Eve, No one's heard from Jeff in days,. I'm honestly scared for is well being by this point.."

I frowned and sat on his lap "I am too..he won't answer his phone or his door! I've gone over there twice and screamed his name out and he won't open the door for me!"

"You think he'll come to the.." Matt stopped "you know..the uh.."

"Funeral?" I asked quietly "you mean funeral.."

"oh yeah..that.." Matt's head lowered and he looked away from me,

"you miss her don't you?" I murmured quietly and stroked his cheek gently

"yeah, we all do..." Matt whispered and swallowed hard "Eve?"

"mhm?"

"Has anyone heard from John?..." He asked

I shrugged "Randy's been going over pretty much everyday but according to him he hasn't changed, he's still like a zombie...he'll come out every once in while, make a bottle for Leah then go back in the nursery..."

"we should go over there shouldn't we?" Matt inquired

I nodded "we should..but um first..I have a feeling we should try and reach Jeff..."

"ook...you sound worried all of a sudden..is there something I should know babe?"

"no..I just have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**Jeff POV**

"I'm gonna do it..." I thought one more time as I clutched the bottle close to my chest

The pain was getting to much, I hadn't slept,ate, or talked to anyone in days...Matt and Eve had been blowing up my phone and banging on the door like crazy people but I didn't have the strength to answer them.

Everything hurt, My legs from pacing around the house aimlessly, my hands hurt from punching the walls in my bedroom out of frustration, and my heart was breaking more and more by the second.

No matter where I went I was met with the realization that Leanne was actually gone...

When I did check my phone, her number was first on my contact list, if I went on to the computer. Websites we're exploding with the news of "wwe diva Leanne's passing" my walls had pictures of all of us together, and if I closed my eyes I could still see her bright green eyes and dazzling smile.

"shit Jeff pull it together" I cursed and wiped my eyes as the tears started to fill my eyes.

I fiddled with the bottle in my hands again and swallowed hard, "just do it you coward!" I shook my head and said a quick prayer to myself. Praying that Matt would be okay, Eve and the baby would end up healthy and fine, John would eventually come around to being himself again and Leah would grow up healthy and be just like her mother..

and that Leanne would be happy to see me.

I gazed around my dark house one more time and cleared my throat as I opened the lid on the bottle, I grabbed about 10 pills from inside the bottle and put the now empty bottle down.

I swallowed again and brought the pills up to touch my lips- when something caught my attention.

A piece of paper tucked under a stack of pictures on a desk, I thought about just leaving it and continuing along with my plans but I decided I owed it to myself to at least see what it was.

I put the pills onto the counter and made my way over to desk, I slipped the paper out from under the stack and studied it, it was old, at least 4 or 5 years old. On the front it read To Jeff,

I pursed my lips confused, how come I hadn't seen this before?

I slowly opened the paper and smoothed it out, I flicked on the lamp beside me and started to read the writing on the paper,

_Dear Jeff,_

_I've finished packing my stuff, I'm on my way out but before I go I thought I would just let you know a few things..1.I still love you. 2. I know you and I will be friends till the end. 3. Your an amazing man, you had my heart from day one and you will always have a place in mine that no one will ever take away. you've made mistakes..so what? What's important is that you clean yourself up and you stay healthy because you deserve it. know that when things get tough, there is a way to fix it.. 6. you can talk to me anytime..even long after I'm gone because I'll always be listening. _7. _If you EVER need anything, I'll help no questions asked. 9. Keep on kicking ass like you always do, the fans love you, your peers do, Matt does and so do I._

_and 10: I haven't forgotten my promise to you Jeffy, you know what is and I will honour it when my little girl is born,_

_I love you more than words can express, keep living, don't sell yourself short and remember hurting yourself is not the answer, if you ever do anything to harm yourself I will never forgive you..Your too amazing to end your life before the time is right._

_Love always,_

_Leanne_

I didn't even realize I was crying until after I stopped reading. My heart was breaking all over again. This must have been from when I broke up with her for Beth 5 years ago.

"you did honour your promise" I sobbed quietly "you named her Ruby..."

I walked back over to the counter with the pills, I grabbed them and threw them into the trash can "now i'll honour mine.."

* * *

**Randy POV**

"John!" I groaned again and hammered my fists into the painted nursery door

I slid down the door and sat against it with my head in my hands, he had locker himself in there again. Since Leanne died that's all that happened, he completely spaced himself out.

He was fading, losing himself in the hurt. Doing exactly what I promised Leanne I wouldn't let him do.

The only thing keeping him alive was Leah, if not for her I'm damn sure John would be dead. I could see the tears in his eyes but he refused to let himself cry. He wouldn't let himself accept the facts. He didn't want to seem weak or admit that that he was hurting-

No, admitting that he was broken.

Leah was a good baby. She rarely cried. Only a small whine to let John know she was hungry or needed a diaper change. She laughed a lot. She smiled like crazy and her eyes we're bright and constantly looking around. She slept through the night soundly. The only thing she wanted was Daddy to snap out of his trance and come back down to earth.

"goddamnit John! If you don't open this door I'm breaking the lock and you know I can because your to cheap to buy proper ones!" I shouted louder this time.

I heard a shuddering breath, "John! Man please just talk to me! PLEASE!" My voice strained, my own emotions starting to rise.

"Randy...just go okay? I don't deserve anyone's attention..." John's voice sounded dark and weary like never before.

"What? Stop this bull shit and let me in John!" I cried out and hammered the door again.

"just go..."

"NO!" I growled and cranked the door knob as hard as I could muster and broke it off, I used my elbow the hit the door hard enough so it flew open.

What I saw nearly made me cry,

Leah was in her crib soundly asleep sucking her thumb. While her Dad sat against the wall his face pale and his fists clenched, his eyes we're distant but had tears in them. And he was clutching a picture close to his chest.

"John?" I murmured in nearly a whisper, I sat beside him

"I can't do this...I can't Randy.." His voice was breaking more and more with every word

"do what? Raise Leah..yes you can!"

"Live"

My eyes shot open "what do you mean you can't live?"

"without her..." He said looking away from me.

I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes " John listen to me! Why can't you just admit your hurting? I am! So is everyone else! Leanne wouldn't patronize you for having feelings, and what is this about you can't live? John look! You have a daughter a beautiful little girl who needs you!"

"why do you care so much Randy?" John shouted back and got up.

"Because.." I didn't wanna continue my sentence in fear that it would break him completely.

"because what?"

"I promised I would take care of you!" I retorted back

"PROMISED WHO?"

"LEANNE!"

The shouting ceased as Leah stirred but quickly fell back into her deep slumber.

John backed off and ran a hand over his face. "sorry"

"it's okay" I muttered with a exhale

"s-she made you promise that?" Tears started to reach the surface of his blue eyes.

"yeah...a little after she found out she was expecting.." I cleared my throat to compose myself

John nodded and turned away from me again, I could hear him start to breathe brokenly. "John. if you wanna cry, it's okay."

"I can't...Leanne wouldn't want me too..." He whispered back, his voice cracking.

"she also wouldn't want you talking like that..." I said softly.

"Randy..If I start crying..I might never stop.." He said looking down

"hey, I got time.." I said with a small smile and walked up to him. He smiled back gratefully but his lips started to quiver. I put an arm around him and rubbed his back.

Then? He cried his heart out.

* * *

**End of chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, next chapter which will be the last :( will be up soon,**

**Oh, I was thinking about posting an epilogue after Already Gone ends, about 5 chapters long. But only if you guys are interested!**

**DONT **_FORGET **TO **REVIEW**! **_


	25. Tonight, I Wanna Cry

**Chapter 25! We finally reached the final chapter of _Already Gone!_**

**_Another huge thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, I am so grateful to all of you guys!_**

**_As I said before, I will be posting a 5- 10 chapter epilogue shortly! :) There will be a preview at the bottom of this chapter._**

_25: Tonight, I Wanna Cry  
_

_

* * *

_**EVE POV**

The day had finally come, the day we had all been dreading since nearly a year ago when we found out Leanne had cancer.

Everyday we had all woken up with the image of what today would be like, then we would push the thought aside and try to maintain somewhat of a regular day.

I had taken it upon myself to plan this whole event, I figured I would be the best one to do it. I tried to make it as perfect as possible, I planned every little detail. From the flowers, to the pictures that would be shown, to the little things like the arrangement of the seats. I guess keeping myself busy was somewhat of a comfort.

I ran a hand over my stomach, it wasn't quite a bump yet. But it was starting to show. I stared at myself in the mirror. Dressed in a simple black dress, black pumps and my hair flowing loosely down my shoulders. I didn't feel like leaving the house at all, with all the morning sickness, and the empty feeling in my chest that had been there for nearly a week.

I swallowed hard when I remembered the fact that everyone would be at the funeral today. All the superstars from both rosters, what little family Leanne had, not to mention the fact that today would be the first time I'd see John since that night at the hospital.

"You almost done baby?" Matt stood in the doorway, dressed in his suit. His hair tied back and a small smile plastered on his handsome features.

"Yeah.." I muttered and sighed "Matt...I dunno how I'm going to do this..." I gestured to the pile of index cards on dresser top. Matt came over and wrapped an arm around me

"I know sweetheart, but Leanne wanted you to speak at her f-" Matt's voice caught for a second "funeral..you were her best friend-"

"I am her best friend." I corrected sternly and flipped through the cards again "There's gonna be so much crying Matt..."

"I know Hun, but we need to get through this okay? John's gonna need us more than ever..." He kissed the top of my head "after today we can start getting ready for this little one." He patted my stomach gently and smiled.

I laughed "okay...let's do this..."

* * *

**RANDY POV**

I sighed as I walked into the church, I sat down on one of the seats and exhaled deeply. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone as they walked in. For fear that I would have to deal with someone's crying- Not that I was trying to be this cold jerk with no heart. But because I was struggling to keep myself together as it was.

"Randy...?" I turned around in my seat and relaxed a little "Hey Chris..."

"You okay..." He asked quietly

"Under the circumstances I guess I'm fine.." I shrugged and ran a hand through my short hair.

"Wheres Sam and Alanna?"

"Their at home..I didn't think bringing Alanna here would be a such a great idea...And Sam isn't a huge fan of these kind of things...I'd rather Alanna remember Leanne as she was...and not like...that.." I motioned to the black coffin a few feet ahead of me. I cleared my throat and settled back into my seat.

"Yeah I know what you mean... I didn't bring Cheyenne or Sierra...Unfortunately Ash insisted on coming" Chris said and pointed to the left. I turned to see Jessica talking with Stephanie and Ash standing there beside her. "The girls are with grandma. Jess begged me not to let Ash come but he wouldn't have let me leave" Chris chuckled lightly. I smiled back and waved as Ash walked towards me.

"Hey there little man" I said and ruffled his hair

"Hi Uncle Randy..." He grinned and sat beside his Dad. "Is Alanna here?"

I shook my head "Sorry Bud, Alanna is at home with her mommy. But you can come and play with her later if you're allowed."

Ash looked at Chris almost on cue "Can I Daddy?"

"Alright, but we'll have to get you out of this suit first. You look almost as uncomfortable as Uncle Adam over there" Chris motioned to the Blond Haired Man a few rows ahead of us.

"Okay..and Uncle Randy?"

"Yeah Bud?" I answered

"Don't be too sad about Aunt Leanne. She's okay now. She's not sick anymore and she's with her mommy and daddy now right?" He spoke so clearly and confidently.

"Yeah she is..." Chris's voice broke slightly but he covered it up with a cough. "Go and say hi to Uncle Hunter okay?"

"Okay Daddy...Bye Uncle Randy!"

"Bye Ash..." I kept my eyes down and blinked back the tears starting to form. "Smart Boy Irvine..."

"Thanks..I don't know where he got that logic from..definitely not from me.." Chris chuckled "Oh I was gonna ask you. How's John doing?..."

I had to think before answering "A lot better than before...He should be here soon I guess..."

* * *

**EVE POV**

Matt and I pulled up at the church, I looked up and saw that the sky was gray. It looked like It had been raining and as if it would start again at any second.

I guess the sky had been crying too...

I linked arms with Matt and walked slowly into the church. I saw that a lot of people had already arrived. Most of them we're already seated. My chest tightened when I saw that some people were already in tears.

"Hey Randy" I smiled and gave the Legend Killer a hug.

"Hey Eve...Matt" He smiled and motioned for us to sit down.

"John here yet?" Matt asked quietly. Randy shook his head and sighed "Not yet..he'll be here in a few minutes I just talked to him. I hope he'll handle this okay.."

"Is he bringing Leah with him?" I asked

"No. She's with his dad. She's barely a week old..she doesn't need to see this.." I said

"You ready?" Randy pointed to the index cards in my hands

"As I'll ever be..." I muttered "either of you gonna say anything?"

Matt and Randy looked at each other uneasily. "I don't know yet...I don't know if I'll be able too..." Matt answered honestly. I nodded "Randy?"

The Blue Eyed Man looked thoughtful "I think maybe I should...right?"

"I think Leanne would like that.."

We all turned around to face the rainbow haired man before us. "Jeff...you came.." Matt said astonished. "I mean you said you couldn't-"

"I know. But I figured It wouldn't be right if I didn't" Jeff shrugged and took in a deep breath. "I just saw John pull in.."

"God I hope he's okay..." I said hopefully.

"Are you gonna say anything Jeff?" Randy asked

Jeff stood there for a second "No"

I blinked a few times "okay that was pretty blunt"

"Well that's my answer.." The rainbow haired man said sharply.

I opened my mouth to snap at him for being so rude until I was cut off. "Uh Guys..." Matt looked towards the door as the man everyone had been talking about shuffled in.

I have to say, he looked pretty good in that suit. His hands shoved into his pockets as he walked past a few people who looked at him sympathetically. He smiled at all of them and thanked them for coming and assured them that he was okay.

Randy immediately trailed close behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "H-Hey John..."

He looked up, his eyes a little red. "Hey Randy..thanks for coming man.."

"Hey you know I wouldn't miss this.." The younger man chuckled lightly. "You holding up okay?"

The Champ shrugged "So far So good...I just can't believe this is it..you know?"

Randy nodded in agreement "I know man...I know.."

* * *

**NO POV**

Silence filled the room as the preacher stepped towards the podium. He took in a deep breath.

"We are all here today to celebrate the life of Leanne Jasmine Ryder-Cena" He started off. "Though her life lasted only 25 short years, She lived every moment to the fullest. She married and was a wonderful wife. She also gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl named Leah Mackenzie Ruby'

As soon as Leah's name passed through the preacher's lips. John's face crumpled. He composed himself quickly.

"Leanne was a loving wife, mother, sister, friend, colleague..." as the preacher spoke. Everyone's eyes welled up with tears. Leanne had been apart of all of our lives one way or another.

"Now I understand that a few of Leanne's close friends would like to say a few words." The preacher stepped aside.

Eve slowly rose from her seat. Matt gave her a smile as she walked up the stairs approaching the podium. She looked out to the sullen faces of her peers and opened her mouth to begin.

"First off I want to begin by thanking you guys for coming today. I know Leanne would've been so grateful for all of you showing up for her. I'm probably not the best person to be doing this, I mean I've only known Leanne for 3 years. I'm sure most of you have known her a lot longer than that. But in those 3 short years Leanne did more for me than I could've ever imagined. She trained me, gave me great advice and not to mention the fact that she introduced me to the love of my life" Eve gave a small smile to the man sitting in front of her. She swallowed hard and continued

"The one thing that stood out the most about Leanne was her selflessness, she never asked for anything and yet she would give anything to help someone in need." Eve's eyes welled up as she started again "And the thing that shocked me was when she found out she was pregnant with Leah-" Eve's voice caught, John looked away almost instantly

"She was scared, terrified thinking she didn't deserve to be a mother. She thought the cancer was her fault. She spent nights crying in my arms blaming and cursing herself for that." Eve's words sent shock waves down the group. Everyone in tears.

"After a while, she stopped crying and accepted things. And even though she knew she wouldn't be there forever. She swore to give Leah everything she had for whatever time she had left. And that's exactly what she did. Up until her last breath that was her goal." Eve wiped her eyes

"I know Leanne would hate the fact that I'm standing up here crying like a baby, but I really can't help it. The only thing I can hope for is that when this little one is born" Eve placed a hand on her stomach "That I can be half as strong as she was..."

As Eve walked back to her seat, everyone in the room was thinking the same thing.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**The End! :(**

**_I can;t believe Already Gone has finished,_**

****I_ wanna take this time to thank EVERYONE for reading and reviewing! It has made me want to update was quick as possible and I can't even explain how grateful I am!_

_Now, I promised to put up an epilogue, it will be up shortly but here's a little summary..._

**Because Of You**

_Summary: A month later, their lives we're falling apart. Jeff's world was filled with guilt, Randy's relationship with his wife was hanging in the balance. Matt and Eve's life is shattered by a sudden tragic event. And John? He's struggling just to keep it together.._


End file.
